Ghost of a Chance
by Snow-hime
Summary: Not many people knew that Tsuna had a twin sister, and for a good reason. Shizuka Sawada had died the moment they were both born. Now known as Crazy Tsuna, the ghost of his sister helps the unlucky teen navigate his crazy life. "Shizuka, stop pranking Hibari! He might call an exorcist!"
1. Introduction

**A/N: A twin fic with a twist, the twin is dead! Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! At this point I think it owns my soul. *stares at computer screen blankly***

* * *

 **Ghost of a Chance**

Tsunayoshi was often called Crazy Tsuna, due to his early childhood habit of speaking to himself. He learned discretion as he got older, but the damage was already done. "They left me to clean the gym by myself, again." Tsuna grumbled, slowly picking up the equipment. A female face identical to his own scrunched her nose in distaste. "Want me to haunt them again? I've gotten better at it big brother." She says innocently.

Tsuna deadpanned. "You've already sent two bullies to the hospital, maybe you should tone it down Shizuka." The girl pouted, lazily floating in the air. As far back as Tsuna could remember, he could always see Shizuka. After telling Nana about his "imaginary friend" he learned that she was his twin. She had been still born and her soul somehow managed to escape the afterlife, staying behind to watch over him. The only things that set her apart from Tsuna was that she had longer hair and frosty blue eyes.

"I wish I was solid, then I could just punch them all in the face. It isn't your fault that the old man sealed you!" Shizuka says angrily, the atmosphere beginning to turn frigid. The incident in question was hazy in Tsuna's mind but Shizuka could recall it with perfect clarity. Tsunayoshi often wondered where she picked up the terminology but figured it must have been one of the rare times she'd wandered off. She could only leave for a maximum of three days before she would weaken, forcing her back to Tsuna's side. Neither of the siblings had any idea how their bond really worked, only that Tsuna acted as some sort of anchor.

"You'd get along with Hibari then." Tsuna comments, Shizuka stuck out her tongue. "He's good looking but sticks to the rules too much. It's super fun to watch his angry reaction whenever I prank him though. It's not like he can actually do anything to me and I doubt he'd call in an exorcist." Shizuka snickered.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

From what Reborn read of Tsuna's report, he expected a student with his head in the clouds. His grades were average but his performance in physical education of any kind was laughable. He made no attempts to befriend people, preferring to be by himself. Tsuna walked out of the school, suddenly stopping in his tracks. Reborn raised an eyebrow. Interesting, had the boy sensed him? Tsuna fished out a cell phone and held it to his ear. Reborn sighed, a false alarm. It looked like he would be working from scratch.

Tsuna was thankful that Shizuka convinced him to get a phone, this way he could talk to her without looking crazy. "Is this really necessary? I don't see anyone around." Tsuna comments, Shizuka's eyes narrowed. "They're good at hiding their presence but their life energy is a giant beacon. There's a darkness around him as well, one that I can't put into words." Shizuka says, looking concerned. She didn't like not knowing things, her brother depended on her to protect and guide him.

"Maybe it has nothing to do with us?" Shizuka gave him a blank stare. "He's watching you specifically and, unless he's a psychic, should be unaware of my presence." Tsuna groaned, he just wanted to go home and take a nap. "I'll keep an eye out for him, just ignore him for now. I'll scare him off if I need to." Tsuna gave a tired smile. "Thanks Shizuka. What would I do without you?" Shizuka laughed. "Let's hope we never have to find out."

When Tsuna entered the house he could already smell food wafting from the kitchen. Shizuka's mouth watered as she eyed the food and gave Tsuna puppy eyes. "Offering?" While Shizuka didn't have a physical body to do normal things like eat, placing offerings to the small shrine dedicated to her would give her the essence of the food. "I'm home!" Tsuna announced as Nana poked her head out of the kitchen, giving her son a bright smile. "Welcome back Tsuna. Were you with friends again?" She asks, Tsuna was silent. Nana giggled. "You don't have to tell me everything, just wondering. You've just been on your phone a lot recently."

"Yeah, we had to clean the gym after class. It was fun." He says with a fake smile. Shizuka wanted to pull her brother into a hug but couldn't, she tried multiple times. He and their mother had the same smile they used to deflect outsiders from their inner turmoil. "Everything will get better eventually Tsuna. Stay positive." She cheered, creating flowers behind her. "Can I bring some food to Shizuka? I'm sure she'd love your cooking." He says, Nana gave a brittle smile. "Of course. You would have been a wonderful brother Tsuna."


	2. The Demon Tutor Appears!

**A/N: I got so many favorites and follows for this story, I'm thrilled to see so many people like it so far! I was planning to wait until I wrote more chapters to update this but I couldn't wait to post this!**

 **To BlueCapricorn: When I came up with the concept, the first thing that came to mind was her being on even terms to some of the more powerful ghosts/mists in the series. Just to see her throw a wrench in their plans. Needless to say Mukuro will not be her biggest fan.**

 **To WriterMae: Glad to know you like it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *sits in a mushroom corner and sulks***

* * *

 **The Demon Tutor Appears!**

"Why do I keep letting you convince me to borrow so many books? I can't even understand what's in half of them." Tsuna complains, Shizuka crossed her arms. "I'm a ghost, I can't go to school or do much physically. I have plenty of time to read." She states, combing through the books. Her face brightened as she pointed to a paperback book. It was one on the lifestyle of ancient ninjas.

"Can you check out that one? Please?" She begged, Tsuna picked it up and skimmed through the pages. The wording wasn't too complicated and the visuals were interesting. He sighed. "Fine, but I want to read it after you." He states, watching Shizuka jump up and down giddily. "Alright! Let's look at some more books, then we can see if they have the latest volume of that manga you're reading!"

When Tsuna returned home, it was with a bag full of books. Shizuka had managed to convince him to check out several more in exchange for helping him with his history and literature homework. Both siblings were hopeless when it came to math and science. "Mom, I'm home!" Tsuna yelled, kicking off his shoes. "I can't wait to read that psychology book!" Tsuna sweat dropped, he was starting to regret letting her read those horror stories last week.

"Welcome home! It seems that your father hired a tutor for you. Isn't that thoughtful?" Nana asks with a swoon. "I doubt he even remembers that we exist. There has to be some sort of angle." Shizuka mused, floating over his shoulder. "Ciaossu." The twins froze, looking at what appeared to be a toddler in an Italian suit. "That's the person that was watching you earlier!" Shizuka hissed, her eyes narrowed.

"But mom, he's just a baby!" Tsuna protests, earning a kick to the face. Shizuka's face darkened as the air around them chilled. Only Nana seemed oblivious to the change in atmosphere and smiled pleasantly. "Reborn will be living with us as your tutor. Isn't that great?" She asks, Tsuna wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. "If that thing lays its grimy hands on you again I am making his life hell." Shizuka growls possessively.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Tsuna tried to calm down his sister indirectly, unable to speak to her at that moment. "Mama, how about I show Reborn Shizuka's shrine?" Nana's gaze softened. "Of course. And I have some cookies fresh out of the oven as well." Shizuka perked up at the sound of food but still glared at the toddler.

Reborn followed Tsuna curiously as they went to a small shrine. There were two pictures, one of a baby and the other that looked like a sketch of the girl. "Who drew the picture?" Reborn finally asked, Tsuna smiled. "That's mine, it's what I thought Shizuka would look like if she was my age." Reborn noted how much effort must have been put into the drawing. There were multiple eraser markings and barely visible lines that were too deep to be fully removed. Tsuna put the plate of cookies in front of the shrine, lighting the incense and offering a small prayer.

Shizuka inhaled the cookies, a smile briefly appearing on her face. "Mama added toffee and chocolate chunks. You have got to try these Tsuna." She says happily. I think I'll pass. Tsuna thought. "Why are you really here? That man hasn't visited for two years, why would he be so interested in education?" Tsuna demands, Shizuka nodded in agreement.

Reborn tilted his fedora up with a smirk. "You're smarter than you look." Shizuka and Tsuna both bristled, feeling a wave of dread hit them. "Let me reintroduce myself. I'm Reborn, number one hitman and your tutor to make you into a respectable mafia don." Shizuka's framed picture began to shake as the air chilled. Tsuna backed himself up to the wall, not wanting to get caught in his sister's wrath. "GET OUT!" Shizuka's voice boomed, a cold wind blasting Reborn into the wall.

"Shizuka, stop it!" His sister advanced on Reborn, indigo flames radiating off of her. Now Reborn could clearly see the threat. "A Mist construct. Interesting." His pacifier gave off a yellow glow and Shizuka flinched, beginning to back away slowly. Her fierce expression was replaced by one of panic, not wanting to see what would happen if they touched her. She hovered in front of her brother, her small frame quivering. "Just leave us alone and go back where you came from!" She pleaded, her voice tinged with desperation.

Reborn stepped forward, a shadow covering his eyes. "That's an impossible request. Tsuna is the only living candidate left to inherit the position. Unless you want your brother defenseless against future threats?" Shizuka winced, both at the guessing of her identity and the idea of her brother being in danger. Tsuna sighed. "Shizuka, let's trust him for now." He says as Shizuka gave him a betrayed look. "But Tsuna-" "If he was going to harm any of us, I doubt that we'd be alive right now." Shizuka raised an eyebrow at the phrasing. "Oh, you know what I mean!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

An explanation was needed on both sides. After being shown three pictures of dead heirs, Tsuna was aware that he now had a target on his back. Shizuka was nowhere to be found, needing to "recharge" after using her flames to become visible. Usually she went off to a nearby temple, finding one of the keepers that lived on the grounds especially relaxing to be around. At least they didn't automatically try to send her off to the afterlife. "So I'm supposed to be the next heir to this family since dad is blood related to the guy that founded the organization?" Tsuna asks, surprised at how well he was grasping the situation.

Reborn nodded, Tsuna groaned. "That man is still a pain, even if he isn't physically here. What are you supposed to be teaching me anyways?" Tsuna asks, Reborn smirked. "You'll find out tomorrow, for now I'll be checking to see what I have to work with." His green chameleon shape shifted into a gun and he pointed it at Tsuna. "So start doing your homework, now." "Hieee!" Why did Shizuka have to disappear now?! Tsuna mentally wailed.

Shizuka sat atop a grave stone, it was still eerie knowing that her cremated remains were under the earth. Her appearance was more translucent than usual and she could barely muster the energy to hover off the ground. "If you don't let the boy solve his own problems, you'll never move on." One of the attendants says bluntly, leaning on his broom. Shizuka gave a bitter laugh. "In a world that seems determined to eat him up and spit him out? I don't think so. It's been a while Daichi." She greeted, Daichi gave her a nod.

"I hear you've been getting into more mischief. Hibari looked ready to kill when you turned his armband pink." Shizuka snickered. "He's such a stick in the mud, he needs to be brought down a peg or two. He needs to know that not everyone is terrified of him." She states, Daichi deadpanned. "That's because he can't physically strike you. One of these days you're going to run into something you can't scare off or faze away from." At the grimace she gave in return, he could guess that exact thing had happened.

"I didn't think it was possible but there's some guy masquerading as a baby that has flames like us. I think they were Sun flames, I might have to ask Natsumi later." Natsumi was another one of the rare people that could see Shizuka besides her own brother and Daichi. The teen had been fascinated that Shizuka was made up of two flames: Sky and Mist. She guessed Mist had been her original flame and the Sky flames had been assimilated into her being when she latched onto her brother as a child.

Daichi's brow furrowed. "A baby?" Shizuka groaned. "A fake one of course. I think he might be cursed, it would explain the negative energy that is caging the flame." Daichi gave an incredulous laugh. "You Sawadas certainly know how to get yourselves into trouble." "It isn't funny, that fake baby is nothing but bad news!"


	3. Drawbacks of Possession and Dying Will

**A/N:** **This story has reached more than 50 followers, that's gotta be a record for my stories!** **Made some minor grammatical tweaks after reading this over and I know which chapter to use now. Thanks bookloverinfinity!**

* * *

 **Drawbacks of Possession and Dying Will**

Tsuna awoke the next morning to a mallet to the head and his sister staring down at him. He thought it was perfectly reasonable for him to scream like a girl in response to the rude wake up call. Shizuka looked apologetic. "I tried to wake you up earlier. On the upside, he doesn't seem to be able to see me in my normal form. Maybe I could prank him?" Tsuna hurriedly shook his head. Reborn would know exactly who it was and would take it out on him!

Shizuka gave him a look and shrugged. "Alright then. I'm gonna possess one of the kendo club members again, so I'll probably stay after school." Tsuna was hit in the head once again. "Pay attention Crazy Tsuna. Your sister won't save you from my training methods." Reborn says with a smug grin.

"Shizuka! Where's my tie?!" Shizuka deadpanned. "Under your bed, probably wrinkled. You really need to iron your clothes." She states, looking at his messy uniform. "Last time I tried, I burned a hole in my shirt. It'll just get wrinkled when I take it off at home." He says bluntly. Tsuna felt his tie being tugged on and let out a strangled noise. "As a mafia boss, you need to look professional at all times." Reborn states, correctly guessing that the twins were talking about his uniform.

From what Reborn could tell, Tsuna was mostly reliant on his sister. That meant that it was his job to force the awkward teen to get friends and subordinates. And if Reborn knew his clichés well, then everyone loves a good underdog story. Now all he needed was an opportunity to put his plan into action.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Kyoko Sasagawa was the idol of Namimori Middle. She had a bubbly and kind personality, but wasn't comfortable with confrontation or conflict. It was the reason why it took seeing her brother in serious danger for her to put her foot down and demand he stop fighting. It also made it difficult for her to tell Mochida she wasn't interested. He might have been the captain of the kendo team and a cool upperclassmen but he had an awful personality. He and his underlings would repeatedly taunt Tsuna and make the poor boy miserable.

To Tsuna's credit, he never gave his tormentors the reaction that they wanted. Instead he seemed to deem befriending them as a lost cause and would ignore them, reading a manga. He didn't lash out since there wasn't an aggressive bone in his body and there wasn't any masculine posturing. Kyoko was honestly surprised that he still had bullies with all the misfortune that seemed to befall them. She passed a corner and spotted a toddler in a suit with a cute lizard resting on his house. She smiled, what a cute child! Maybe her day would be off to a good start!

Shizuka and Tsuna both watched the interaction and sweat dropped. "Is he supposed to be telling civilians that he's part of the mafia? There's nothing subtle about him at all." Shizuka comments. "He already has her wrapped around his fingers." Tsuna says with a depressed air. Reborn returned with a mischievous glint in his eyes, Tsuna had been around Shizuka long enough to know that look lead to nothing good.

"I take it you know that girl Crazy Tsuna?" Reborn asks, Tsuna gave him an irritated glare. "We both know that nickname isn't true, you've seen Shizuka yourself. And everyone knows Kyoko Sasagawa, she's the prettiest girl in Namimori." Tsuna says with a hearts in his eyes, courtesy of an amused Shizuka. "Lovesick sap. Just talk to her already, she's one of the few students that doesn't think you're a verbal punching bag. Though I suppose you would have to get through Hana somehow." Shizuka says thoughtfully as Tsuna hung his head with a depressed expression.

"Have you told her how you feel?" The hitman pressed, Tsuna scoffed. "Me? No way! There's no way someone like me would be able to catch her attention." Shizuka growled, wanting to find the morons that messed with her brother's self confidence and wring their necks. Huh, maybe I have more in common with that Hibari than I thought. Shizuka thought absentmindedly, not paying much attention to her surroundings until she heard a loud bang.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

She watched in horror as Tsuna fell to the ground, a gunshot wound in the middle of his forehead. Before she could lunge angrily at Reborn, Tsuna's eyes opened and there was a warm fire that washed over her. "Reborn! Confess to Kyoko with my dying will!" And with those inspirational words Tsuna ran off in his boxers to school. Shizuka sweatdropped when she saw Tsuna run into a truck, only to bounce off of it and continue going. "That's an interesting side effect." Reborn mused, looking at Shizuka curiously. She wondered what the hitman was talking about when it suddenly hit her. "How are you able to see me right now?"

"That would be telling, wouldn't it?" Reborn tilted his fedora with a smirk, Shizuka rolled her eyes. "Nevermind, I need to make sure my apparently reanimated brother doesn't kill himself." She states, latching onto the bond between them and disappearing in a swirl of Mist flames.

Shizuka had appeared near the school gates, mere seconds after her brother had stormed onto the campus. There was a sizable crowd for Tsuna's passionate confession, his being in boxers was not helping his current reputation. "Herbivore, you should be in uniform." Shizuka gulped when she saw the Disciplinary Committee leader and current target for her pranks, Kyoya Hibari. "I don't go to Namimori Middle, I'm home schooled." She says nervously. Of all the times to be visible! Hibari narrowed his eyes, not looking convinced. She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling awkward.

As Tsuna's flame went out, Shizuka could feel the energy sustaining her form being cut off. "You might want to do some crowd control Hibari." She comments, making her escape as the demon prefect went to scatter the students by force.

Tsuna had fled back home, too embarrassed to face his classmates. "Now everyone probably thinks that I'm a pervert!" Tsuna cried, burying his face in a pillow. Shizuka had thankfully spared him a walk of shame and used her flame to get them both home. "Could we talk about the fact that your tutor shot you in the face? And you somehow managed to survive? If I had a heart, I would've had a heart attack!" Tsuna looked up from his pillow, looking confused as well. "You're right. Why am I still alive?" He wondered aloud. "I shot you with a deathperation bullet." Reborn states, startling the siblings.

"What's the difference between that and an actual bullet?" Shizuka asks, Tsuna repeated the question to Reborn. The hitman smirked. "It's a specially made bullet that draws out dying will flames. It's the same type of force that keeps your sister among the living." Shizuka gave him a bland look, she was already aware of this. "Tell us something we don't know. Like why all Tsuna's clothes were incinerated." Shizuka prompted. "But why did all my clothes burn off?" Reborn just tilted his hat and smirked. "That's an interesting question."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The next day when Tsuna returned to school, his classmates were openly mocking him for his confession. His face turned a bright red as he tried not to meet anyone's eyes. He was quickly pushed towards the kendo dojo. "Let go of my brother you morons!" Shizuka was largely ignored as the teens continued dragging Tsuna with them.

"There you are, you pervert! I won't forgive you for attempting to corrupt Kyoko's innocence!" Mochida declares, already in full kendo gear and pointing his shinai at Tsuna. Tsuna flinched, Shizuka snorted. "Don't worry about this idiot. I've kicked his ass in a spar before, he's all talk with no bite." Shizuka says confidently. She enjoyed temporarily possessing different members of the kendo club, fascinated by the sport. She still thought that the club was full of assholes.

When two club members had to drag Tsuna's armor and shinai, it was obvious that Mochida was doing everything he could to have the match in his favor. "Ask for another shinai but refuse wearing any armor. Mochida should be cocky enough to give you a normal one. I can handle the rest." Shizuka states. Tsuna didn't want to be shot again so he quickly agreed. "Um, can I just use the sword thing? But another one?" Tsuna asks, Mochida smirked. "Your funeral."

Shizuka had stepped into Tsuna's body and caught the shinai tossed at him in midair. Tsuna's usual skittish behavior was gone, replaced with a more confident posture. _Are you sure we can do this?_ Tsuna asks, feeling disconnected from his own body. _Relax, I'll pummel him. Even if we technically won't win, he won't leave without a few bruises._ Shizuka mentally answered, positioning them in a solid stance without Tsuna's usual clumsy manner. "Just to set the record straight, Kyoko isn't a prize to be won."

Mochida expected it to be a one-sided fight but apparently Crazy Tsuna had a hidden talent for kendo. Not that it mattered, the referee would never raise the flag for a legal point. "Crazy Tsuna looks kinda cool right now, doesn't he?" One of the students in the crowd comments. "Yeah, he hasn't been hit once!" Their friend agreed. Mochida's eyebrow twitched. He was supposed to be the hero, not Crazy Tsuna! _Since they aren't going to raise the flag I'm just going to knock him out. They won't be able to protest that. You really need to work out more._ Shizuka comments, already feeling the strain on her brother's body. _I'm going to regret regaining control of my body aren't I?_ Tsuna comments.

Mochida swung down at the smaller teen, only for Tsuna to side step Mochida and strike him in the back of the head. His classmates cheered and the referee had no choice but to raise Tsuna's flag when they saw Mochida wasn't getting up any time soon.

 **XoXoXoXo**

Reborn watched as Tsuna's body slumped, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. It figured that Shizuka would stick her nose into her brother's problems but the duel had gotten the desired effect. The student body was beginning to have respect for Tsuna, now he just needed to keep that momentum going.

"I'm never letting you take over my body ever again!" Shizuka sweat dropped at her brother's dramatic exclamation. "I said I was sorry! I forgot how weak your body is." Shizuka says sheepishly. "I fainted! And was out for three hours!" "At least you weren't in your boxers again?" Shizuka added helpfully, Tsuna just groaned in pain.


	4. Encounter with a UMA

**A/N: Alright, another chapter! Thank you all for following and liking this story, I'll try to update once a week. Feel free to leave a review, they always brighten up my day. :)**

* * *

 **Encounter with a UMA**

Gokudera's first impression was that the wannabe Decimo looked like a strong gust of wind could knock him over. He glared at Tsuna as the brunet gave him a confused look. He kicked over Tsuna's desk and sneered, immediately feeling killer intent. He looked around the room, but couldn't identify the source. Behind the exchange student Shizuka was glaring at the teen. Tsuna just sighed, the new kid just had to piss his sister off.

"He's only been in homeroom for ten minutes and that delinquent decided to pick on you. How dare he!" Shizuka scowled, her hair starting to resemble flames in her anger. "Please don't send him to the hospital this time." Tsuna begged, Shizuka looked thoughtful. "Psychological?" She ventured. "All he did was kick a desk, that doesn't warrant being sent to a psych ward!" Tsuna protests. Honestly, the students of Namimori were lucky that Tsuna could somewhat rein his sister in.

That day, anything that could go wrong for Gokudera did. It started out small, with the ink in his pen somehow overheating. This wouldn't have been too big of a deal, if he didn't have the habit of chewing on the end of it. He had been thinking about how to approach Tsuna and brought the pen to his mouth, instantly regretting it when he tasted the ink seeping from it. His classmates watched as Gokudera sputtered, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Shizuka looking at the teen with a grin. "Well that worked better than expected. I lucked out on that one."

In an attempt to get the metallic taste of the ink out of his mouth, Gokudera decided to go out for a smoke. Shizuka looked at the teen and shook her head. "Moron. Anyone at this school knows not to break the rules. Hibari will be thrilled to set him straight." Shizuka says with a menacing grin, making Gokudera shiver and fail at locating the source of killing intent once again.

It was a straight forward process, all Shizuka had to do was temporarily take over one of the students and inform Hibari of Gokudera breaking school rules. Shizuka exited the boy's body, leaving the teen confused and terrified when he heard Gokudera's cursing and pained screams. Hibari was already irritated by a prank Shizuka had pulled on him earlier, moving objects in his office just enough for him to notice, and took his anger out on the Italian. Shizuka cackled with glee.

The final prank was revealed when Gokudera went to his shoe locker. His outdoor shoes were completely melted, now resembling a tar-like substance. Gokudera growled, those were Italian leather! When he found the punk that was messing with him, he was going to blow them sky high!

 **XoXoXoXo**

Tsuna could only sigh in exasperation as his sister gleefully acted as a spirit of vengeance on his behalf. "Shizuka, aren't you going overboard?" Tsuna asks, Shizuka puffed out her cheeks. "Come on Tsuna, connect the dots. Didn't your teacher say that the transfer student was from Italy? And isn't it a little suspicious that he arrived here only a couple of days after Reborn invaded our lives?" Shizuka asks. "He looks like a delinquent but I don't think he's a criminal!" Tsuna protests, Shizuka shook her head. "I swear, one of these days your own kindness is going to bite you in the ass."

By the time that Gokudera had challenged Tsuna in the school yard, he looked like he had been mauled and was trying to hide his fidgeting. Shizuka watched from beside Tsuna, admiring her handy work. "I'll give the kid credit, any normal teen would have run for a priest by now. Or killed someone." Tsuna kept quiet, though he really wanted to refute what she was saying.

Gokudera pointed a finger dramatically at Tsuna. "You're not fit to be Decimo. I'll just kill you and take the title for myself!" "Called it! I totally called it!" Shizuka exclaims, hers and Tsuna's faces paling when they saw the teen take out dynamite. The pranks that Shizuka had only made the already short tempered teen's fuse even shorter. Tsuna took one look at his sister and deadpanned. "If I die, I'm not speaking to you in the afterlife." He says bluntly, being forced to dodge the explosives thrown at him.

The explosives shook the school grounds and had Shizuka wondering why Hibari wasn't on the scene yet. Both she and Tsuna were oblivious to the fact that Ryohei's loud shout of "Extreme!" had made him the newest target of Hibari. He was one of the few students that could withstand more than one hit from the bloodthirsty teen and would see the fight as "training." After watching Tsuna panic for a couple minutes Reborn finally decided to shoot him with a deathperation bullet. Shizuka yelped when she saw herself becoming visible again, throwing the Italian off guard.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Gokudera demands. "I'm a ghost haunting my older brother." She says bluntly, not even bothering to use a more realistic excuse. Gokudera had dropped some of his dynamite in shock and Tsuna snuffed out the fuses. The rest, they say, was history.

 **XoXoXoXo**

"Oh my kami, I've never wished for someone to ignore my existence before. He keeps asking me so many questions!" Shizuka complains, sulking in Tsuna's room. After declaring his loyalty to Tsuna, he immediately started grilling Shizuka on what being a ghost was like. She humored the Italian at first, answering some questions that the teen had. No, she couldn't possess everyone. Yes she could move objects, but it took energy to do so. Yes she had flames, just like everyone else. The limit of her patience was reached when he was starting his fifth page of notes.

"What does he mean he wants me to possess his body? Is he insane?!" Shizuka yells, looking ready to pull her hair out. "Gokudera, it's not a good idea. Just trust me on this one." Tsuna comments, remembering his trip to the nurse's office. Gokudera was undeterred. "But I want to know what happens when someone is possessed! Isn't there anything that you've wanted to do in someone's body that you haven't done?" Tsuna could see the wheels turning in his sister's head. "I'm saying this as your friend and because I care about your life. Don't give Shizuka free rein of your body, you'll regret it."

The cashier at the bakery didn't know whether to laugh or drool when an animated delinquent teen walked into the store. He looked at all the desserts with childlike glee. Reborn and Tsuna just watched as Shizuka ordered way too many cakes for Gokudera's body to handle. "All that she wanted was cake?" Reborn asks, Tsuna sighed. "She saw some other girls going to this store for a self-appreciation day and wanted one too. I don't think we'll be seeing him tomorrow, Shizuka tends to forget about the limitations of a human body."


	5. Over the Top

**A/N: Guys, this story is getting close to 100 follows. Thank you all so much! And Shizuka might be a little mean this chapter, I didn't realize it until I typed up the entire chapter. Whoops.**

* * *

 **Over the Top**

Tsuna's and Gokudera's friendship the next day was unexpected. The Italian that snarled at anyone trying to talk to him followed Crazy Tsuna around like a puppy. Some of the brave (foolish) teens saw this as a sign of weakness and tried to intimidate Gokudera. Only to see lit dynamite in the teen's hands as Tsuna screamed at him not to use explosives on school grounds.

"Yeesh, and Reborn had been calling me your guard dog. He goes straight for the throat." Shizuka states, feeling elated that her brother had someone to physically look after him. Gokudera was still getting weird looks from the employees of a certain bakery, wondering why they kept giving him free samples. Shizuka would just giggle when he would hand them over to Tsuna. It was no big secret that both Sawada siblings had a sweet tooth. Tsuna was wondering how Gokudera wasn't bed ridden from the dessert overload.

Shizuka decided to follow Daichi for once, letting the teens bond without her interference. Daichi raised an eyebrow. "It usually takes nothing short of fading to get you away from your family. What's going on?" Shizuka sighed. "My big brother finally got a friend. So I decided to bug you instead. Unless you want me to start messing with Hibari again? His reactions are always the best." She snickers, Daichi deadpanned. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were a child with a crush."

Shizuka shivered. "The day that I feel affection for a Hibari is the day I give up cake. And that is never happening." Unknown to both teens, someone living in the Hibari estate sneezed violently.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

After school Daichi was surprised to be approached by Takeshi Yamamoto, Namimori Middle's star baseball player. "Hey Miyamoto! You got a minute?" The teen asks with a grin. Shizuka looked confused. "Who is Miyamoto?" Daichi deadpanned, of course the ghost didn't know his family name. She never cared about formalities, it wasn't like many people could see her anyways. "Sure. But if it has anything to do with baseball I don't have any advice." Daichi says bluntly. Yamamoto gave a strained laugh.

"It isn't anything like that! You work at a shrine, right? Do you have any good luck charms?" Yamamoto asks, clasping his hands together. "Does this idiot think that you carry charms on you at all times?" Shizuka asks, her jaw dropping when Daichi pulled one out of his pocket. "That'll be 750 yen." Daichi states.

"You couldn't have given that poor kid the charm for free? And on another note, do you always carry charms with you?" Shizuka asks, Daichi opened his school bag to reveal several types of charms. "Grandfather says to always be prepared. Renovating the temple is expensive." Daichi says bluntly.

Tsunayoshi looked like he was in a good mood when Shizuka returned home. "You look pretty happy. Something good happen today?" She asks. "Yamamoto asked for my advice for baseball and helped me clean up the gym today!" Shizuka smiled but wondered why an athlete would ask the opinion of a boy that tripped over his own feet. "That's great Tsuna! Maybe you'll make a new friend!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The next day, no one expected Yamamoto to return to school in an arm sling. Shizuka winced. "Maybe he should have gone for a health charm instead." Tsuna looked worried. "It wasn't my fault, was it?" He asks. "I don't think so. Those teammates of his seem to put all the pressure of winning onto that one kid. It probably would have happened eventually." She says bluntly. Baseball was a team sport, putting the hopes and dreams on one teen was a disaster in the making.

"Still, it doesn't look too bad. All he has to do is allow his arm to heal and he'll be able to play again." Shizuka comments, watching as Tsuna's face paled. That was never a good sign. "Tsuna, what did you do?" She asks. "He asked me for advice and I had no idea what to say so I gave him the advice I read in a fortune cookie!" He squeaked. "You mean the one that said to work hard for your dreams? That thing didn't even have correct grammar and it was in English."

Shizuka deadpanned when she saw Yamamoto on the rooftop of the school, looking like he was ready to jump. Tsuna seemed to be the only student that cared enough to run up to the school roof and attempt to talk him down. Suicide and depression are always serious subjects, but Shizuka couldn't help facepalming when she heard the reason why Yamamoto wanted to jump.

"He thinks that the baseball gods abandoned him? Baseball is a western sport, why would it have a deity in Japan? And his arm will heal, it isn't like he's gotten a injury that'll permanently damage his body. I don't want this moron to join me as a ghost!" At that moment, he was glad he was the only one that could hear his sister. The depressed teen might have jumped off the roof sooner.

"Yamamoto you have so much to live for! Your arm will get better eventually, and what about your family?" Yamamoto looked like he was starting to think it over and leaned against the rusted fence. "Pull him away from the fence. I've got this." Shizuka grumbles, after already formulating a plan. "But how?!" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna in confusion. "Who are you talking to?" In the most neutral tone she could muster, Shizuka told Tsuna this. "Tell the baseball moron you're talking to one of the baseball gods."

"One of the baseball gods?" Yamamoto and Tsuna both jumped backwards as indigo flames began to appear. When they died down, Shizuka was wearing a baseball uniform with a baseball bat and catching mitt. The crowd below started in awe at the figure floating in the air. Shizuka mentally sighed. This was way more trouble than it was worth.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you are a moron. You have not been abandoned, we have tried time and again to tell you to allow your body to rest. Your teammates need to take on more responsibility, your injury is only temporary." Shizuka states. "Is that Jesus?!" One of the students on the ground yelled. "No, that's a baseball god! Duh!"

Shizuka wished she could hit her head against a solid object. In the town paper was a picture of her ghostly figure. 'Baseball god in Namimori. Local teen saved, Miyamoto shrine welcomes new god.' "At least we convinced Yamamoto not to kill himself." Tsuna says helpfully. Shizuka screamed in frustration.


	6. Unsupervised

**A/N: As soon as I added the cats, I just gave in to the crazy. And in celebration of 100 followers, there's a drabble at the end. I might start doing this for my shorter chapters. As always, hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Unsupervised**

It was a testament to how crazy Tsuna's life was that he didn't even question why a child in a cow suit was outside his window. He was torn between answering his homework questions correctly or wanting to ask why the kid was there. Shizuka was trying to poke around in Reborn's suitcase of wonders, snickering when the traps failed to capture her. "Get away from the suitcase or I'm sending your brother to the afterlife with you. Now, use this formula." Reborn says, Shizuka pouted in the background. "He can't even see me. It's not fair!" She complains.

"I finally found you Reborn! Now die!" The toddler yelled, Shizuka floated over to the window and closed it. The grenade the toddler threw bounced off the glass, the explosion knocking Lambo off of a tree branch. Shizuka stared out of the window at the now singed child, wondering if his curled hair was like that before the explosion. "Tol-er-ate." He sniffed, running to their front door. Shizuka sweat dropped. "I think it's a friend of Reborn. Why am I not surprised?" Shizuka asks dryly.

After a minute or so, they heard small feet going up the stairs. "I really don't want to deal with this." Shizuka stated, locking the door. There was a painful thud and the sound of a child crying on the other side of the door. "Reborn! Let me in! I just wanna kill you!" Lambo wailed, Shizuka and Tsuna shared a look of disbelief. Who would answer the door after hearing that?!

"Tsuna! Let Reborn's friend into your room, don't be rude!" Nana scolded from the bottom step of the stairs. "Oh kami, Mama is going to get you killed one of these days. And I thought that Iemitsu was bad." Shizuka states.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The door was opened warily by Tsuna and the toddler threw yet another grenade at Reborn. Reborn pressed a button that automatically opened the window and threw the toddler and grenade out of the room. "When did we get an automatic window opener?" Shizuka wondered aloud, Tsuna deadpanned. "At this point, I've stopped wondering about all the crazy stuff going on in this town. Just who was that kid?" Tsuna asks, Reborn shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I don't associate with small time familgias." Reborn says, putting on a pair of shades. "Magic, can we both agree he's using magic and move on?" Shizuka asks.

The toddler was persistent, Shizuka would give him that. And sturdy too, just what was that boy made of?! "Ahahahahaha! I, Lambo-sama, will ki-" Lambo tripped over thin air, falling flat on his face. There was an awkward silence. Lambo let out a forced laugh. "I, Lambo, 5 years old and from the Bovino family in Italy, tripped!" Oh my kami, this kid is really desperate to introduce himself. Tsuna and Shizuka both thought to themselves.

Tsuna picked up the toddler before he could try anymore dangerous stunts. "How about you take a little snack break from trying to kill Reborn?" Lambo looked up at Tsuna with watery eyes and swiftly nodded. "I'm honestly surprised that Tsuna's room survived that encounter." Shizuka says bluntly. First it was Gokudera with dynamite, then Lambo with his grenades. Was everyone in the mafia obsessed with explosives? Her mind then wandered to Reborn and Natsumi. Explosives and guns then.

She decided to wander around town, not noticing a stray cat looking at her curiously. By the time that she found Lambo and Tsuna on the hill, she had a small group of cats following her like a tiny army. "Shizuka! What did you do?!" Shizuka looked at her brother in confusion. She turned and stared at the cats, the cats stared back. One of the cats meowed, Shizuka suddenly had an idea. "Surprise cat adoption!" She squealed, Tsuna face palmed. "We are not taking in a bunch of stray cats!"

Lambo looked at Tsuna in confusion. "Who are you talking to?" He asks, walking over to the small feline army. He started petting one and giggled when he was surrounded by purring cats. Tsuna winced. "My imaginary friend Shizuka." Lambo deadpanned. "Only babies have those. Lambo wants a cat! Lambo wants all the cats!" Shizuka grinned. "Yes! We shall take over the town with a cat army! Hibari would never hurt an animal, it's fool proof!" "Shizuka, we are not having a cat army!" "Lambo will use these cats to destroy Reborn! Lambo is so smart!" Lambo and Shizuka both had identical grins.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Not only did Nana take Lambo into their home, but the stray cats that followed them as well. Reborn just looked at the young teen in disappointment. "You need more of a spine Crazy Tsuna." He states, drinking an espresso at the table. How can I when every time I try, I get kicked in the face or shot? Tsuna mentally wailed. They were all sitting at the dinner table, Lambo still attempting to kill Reborn by throwing a knife. Reborn easily deflected the knife, Shizuka and Tsuna winced when the knife went into Lambo's skull.

Lambo looked stunned, eyes watering and trying very hard not to cry. "How are you not dead?!" Shizuka exclaims. At this rate she was starting to think that the child was immortal. Lambo had wandered away from the table, trying to hide his tears, and pulled out a bazooka. Who thought it was a good idea to give a child a bazooka? Thank god mom isn't here! Shizuka and Tsuna thought. God help that poor soul that tried to hurt that precious woman.

Lambo pointed the barrel of the bazooka at himself, pulling the trigger. A smoke surrounded the child, and he was replaced with a teenager. Tsuna slammed his head against the table. "I already have a ghost haunting me and a hitman tutor. Why not throw in a time bending bazooka?" He comments sarcastically, Shizuka shivered. If Natsumi was here, she would take the weapon apart and attempt to time travel herself. Sometimes that Italian scared her. If only she knew the teen would meet two geniuses just as crazy as her friend in the future.

 **Bonus: The Motivation Behind the Cat Army**

There were cats on almost every surface of the house. There was a fat tabby on Tsuna's television, a Russian Blue that somehow managed to sneak into Reborn's hammock without dying, and countless others. Lambo was currently taking a nap, buried in a pile of purring fur. Shizuka was lazily floating in the air, holding a laser pointer and watching in amusement as the felines followed the red dot. "Shizuka, why?"

Shizuka tilted her head in confusion, two cats copied the movement as well. "Why what? I thought that my plan would be obvious." She says bluntly, Tsuna deadpanned. "Half the time I have no clue what you're thinking. And why an army of cats, they're the anti-social jerks of the animal kingdom!" Shizuka just smirked, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Exactly. Who else do we know that's an anti-social violent jerk?" Tsuna's eyes widened. "Do you have a death wish?! Why do you keep messing with Hibari?" He squeaked, Shizuka shrugged. "It's fun. Besides, there is a method to my madness." She states, Tsuna raised an eyebrow. Now this he had to hear.

"Hibari, total bad ass of Namimori... has a weakness for cute animals." Tsuna fell to the ground, but what was he expecting? It was his sister, she always had a strange thought process. There was a glint in her eyes, her flames starting to appear behind her. "Just think about it. There's no way that Hibari would be heartless enough to harm cute, adorable fluff balls. And then, when his guard is lowered, my cat minions will attack!" She pointed the laser pointer at a random stuffed animal, watching as the cats tore it apart.

"But why cats?" Shizuka shrugged. "I dunno, I saw them following and decided to roll with it." She says bluntly.


	7. The World's Worst Sister

**A/N: Well I had a mini panic attack when my internet cut out this weekend. And it's nice to hear people liked the cat army, I figured that animals are always portrayed as being aware of the supernatural and cats can be very mischievous. It was a match made in heaven (or maybe hell, depends on who you ask). Hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **The World's Worst Sister**

It was just supposed to be a short shopping trip. A normal day. His sister, Lambo, and Reborn were nowhere to be seen. So why was there a woman on a bicycle trying to kill him with a soda?! For once he was glad that he had little to no hand-eye coordination. This had to be connected to Reborn somehow, every life threatening situation was.

The door to Tsuna's room slammed open and Shizuka looked up from her book curiously. He was clearly out of breath and had a death grip on the grocery bags. "I think you were supposed to leave those downstairs." Shizuka says, trying to distract him. Tsuna blinked, tossing the bags onto his floor and flopped onto his bed. Shizuka winced, hoping that Nana hadn't asked for anything that could break.

"I think someone is actively trying to kill me. Again." Tsuna groaned, the book Shizuka was reading slammed shut. "Reborn related?" She asks warily, Tsuna nodded. "It isn't like I wanted to be involved in the mafia! What am I going to do?!" Shizuka looked thoughtful. "You're not alone, remember? Maybe you could ask Yamamoto and Gokudera for help." That seemed to encourage Tsuna a bit, Shizuka sighed. Now she had to figure out how to keep Tsuna alive, again. She was really starting to hate the mafia.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Shizuka and Tsuna were both surprised to see Yamamoto waiting near their house the next day with his usual jovial grin. He waved. "Since my arm is out of commission I thought I'd walk you to school. That alright with you?" He asks, Tsuna looked like he was on the verge of crying. Shizuka was just wondering how the teen knew where they lived. It was a little creepy if she was completely honest.

Bianchi had tried tossing Tsuna another soda, only for Yamamoto to instinctively swing his bag and knock it away. Shizuka and Tsuna looked up into the sky as the can became nothing but a small dot. Unfortunately for a local bird the soda can hit it out of the air and it gave a panicked chirp. Yamamoto gave a sheepish grin. Everyone looked at the baseball player in stunned silence. "Sorry ma'am, conditioned response." He says with a shrug. "That wasn't even his dominant hand. Is this kid super human?!"

Gokudera was unfortunately out of town, having to restock his dynamite supply. At least their small town had some common sense and didn't have any explosives. No, instead they had a weapons shop that the Hibari family frequented. One time Tsuna saw one of Kyoya's men buy what looked like a medieval torture device. The delinquent and Tsuna shared an awkward stare and Tsuna decided it would be safer not to ask any questions. He did not need to know why they would need a torture rack!

Bianchi even followed Tsuna into his school, a single touch turning food unrecognizable. Most of the time it turn an eerie purple or black and would emit a foul stench. How was Tsuna the only one that noticed the clearly deadly food?! Shizuka, a fellow lover of cake, let out a whimper as the hit woman proceeded to try killing her brother with poisoned cake. She made sure the cake missed him of course, and both their jaws dropped when the fallen dessert ate through the floor. "That monster! How could someone turn cake into such a weapon of evil?!" Shizuka wailed.

Bianchi was becoming more and more infuriated with each failed assassination attempt. From the information leaked from the CEDEF this kid should've been a civilian with no way to protect himself. Every time that she would throw her poisoned food at the boy he would either trip out of the way or that smiling teen would hit it away. When she had poisoned Kyoko's dish, knowing without a doubt that the teen wouldn't deny his crush anything, the girl's personality turned a 180 and exclaimed that she accidentally used expired milk. She was on her way to the trash can when she tripped, Bianchi's cake landing on the hit woman's face.

The older teen ran out of the room screaming, no one noticing a smirk that looked completely alien on Kyoko's innocent face. As her classmates went to help Kyoko off the ground, Shizuka exited her body. "There, now she has a taste of her own poison. And there are no casualties or drama to deal with." She says proudly.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Bianchi made another attempt at Tsuna's home, disguised as a pizza delivery service. Tsuna dodged the pizza with a startled shriek as Shizuka pinched the bridge of her nose. "Really? Vongola Pizza? Does she think that you're brain dead?" "Why are you trying to kill me?!" Tsuna exclaimed. Bianchi stood tall, a fierce fire in her eyes. She pointed her finger dramatically at Tsuna. "You are nothing but a obstacle in my journey to Reborn's heart!" Shizuka and Tsuna stared at the crazy woman, jaws slackened.

"Y-You do know that he's a toddler, right?" Tsuna asks weakly. It was a disturbing concept to think of a young woman in love with Reborn, Shizuka was pondering whether they should report her to the police. Or get her checked into a mental institute, she clearly had more than a few screws loose. Bianchi's eyes narrowed and Tsuna just wanted someone to save him from this woman. "Listen, if you want Reborn you can have him. I wouldn't dream of getting in the way of your-" Tsuna was struggling to find the right wording.

"True love. She looks crazy enough to buy it." Shizuka whispered. "Your true love. Have you tried talking it over with him?" Tsuna asks. "Without coming off as a psycho stalker?" Shizuka quipped, Tsuna shot her a glare. He wanted to come out of this situation alive, darn it! "Ah, I see you've met your new tutor." Reborn says, walking into the foyer. "What the hell! I should have heard him enter the room, how does he do that?!" Shizuka exclaims.

"New tutor? She's been trying to kill me all day!" Tsuna protests, Reborn just took the complaint in stride. "If Bianchi really wanted you dead, you would be a corpse by now." That is complete and utter bullshit. Both the siblings thought, looking at the infatuated Italian.

 **Bonus drabble: How Bianchi got kicked out of the Sawada house**

"We need to get rid of her somehow! Mama almost ate her cooking." Tsuna exclaims. "Can we use the cats?" Shizuka asks, Tsuna shot her a look. "No, no cats. We just got all of them out of the house!" Shizuka grumbled something under her breath. "The only one she seems to listen to is Reborn and he isn't doing anything about it." Tsuna suddenly got an idea and he grinned. "I know that look, and I like the direction this is going in. So what's the plan?" Shizuka asks.

"Easy, we'll just make it Reborn's problem. Bianchi poisons any food she touches, right? We'll just convince her that feeding her darling Reborn will be romantic." Shizuka stared at the teen in shock. "Finally, a sign that we're actually related!" Shizuka cried dramatically, temporarily turning solid to suffocate him in a hug.

Tsuna quickly looked around to see if Reborn was around, so far so good. He was nowhere to be seen, most likely looking for the next guardian candidates. "Hey Bianchi?" The woman narrowed her eyes at Tsuna, but made no move to poison him. Thankfully she knew to control herself around Nana. "Yes?" She asks, waiting impatiently for Tsuna to continue. "I was wondering... don't couples usually feed each other?" He asks innocently.

Bianchi thought it over for a moment and ruffled Tsuna's hair. "There may be hope for you yet." She says, joining Nana in the kitchen. Tsuna and Shizuka both looked to one another and snickered. "Let's get some snack food. This show is going to be good."

Reborn sighed, the potential Sun guardian was obsessed with boxing and Hibari was a violent prefect that was more likely to kill Tsuna. At the moment, all he wanted was some of Nana's heavenly cooking and a cup of espresso. There was already a cup out for him and it looked normal enough. He took one sip out of the cup and his face turned an interesting shade of green. While he wasn't weak enough to be killed by such an underhanded tactic, his aim was thrown off as he shot at his admirer.

"Reborn? Isn't Bianchi supposed to be my other tutor?" Tsuna asks with a deceptively sweet smile. Shizuka sniffled and wiped away a fake tear. "I have taught you well."


	8. Peer Pressured

**A/N: We've reached a hundred favorites, thank you everyone! And it's great to see people like the drabbles at the end. Since Tsuna grew up with Shizuka, some of her Mist qualities rubbed off on him. So hopefully he'll have more of a backbone as the story goes on. Not that it will help much with Ryohei. *sweat drops* As for the cat army, let's just say that Shizuka will find an enabler that not even Kyoya can stand up to in the future. ;) Hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review, they always make my day.**

* * *

 **Peer Pressured**

"Hiee! Shizuka, why didn't you wake me up earlier? I'm going to be late!" Tsuna yelped, scrambling to get his uniform on. Shizuka glared at Reborn. "Mister Sunshine over there threatened to shoot me if I did. He actually shot me!" Tsuna's face went pale, his demon tutor could shoot ghosts?!

Shizuka swore that she saw a sadistic gleam in Reborn's eyes every time he hit her brother with a deathperation bullet. Once again she could feel herself become solid. "Alright, I have five minutes. Now what can I do in five minutes?" She wondered aloud. "Jyuudaime's sister!" Gokudera panted, clearly out of breath. "You just missed Tsuna. And it's Shizuka." Shizuka says bluntly.

They ran into Yamamoto as well, much to Gokudera's disdain. "Hey Gokudera!" He waved jovially. "Baseball idiot." Gokudera muttered, Shizuka sweat dropped. At least Gokudera wasn't attempting to murder the athlete, that was an improvement. "Hey, you kinda look like Tsuna. You a cousin of his or something?" Yamamoto asks.

Gokudera's eye twitched. "Cousin? They're identical twins you moron!" Gokudera exclaims, Shizuka sighed. "It's fine Gokudera, nothing to start a fight over. I'm Shizuka, it's nice to meet you." She says, extending her hand. It was already starting to go translucent, those five minutes had gone by quickly. Within seconds, she disappeared from their sight.

Yamamoto blinked in confusion. "Where did she go?" The baseball player wondered aloud, Gokudera smacked him upside the head and Shizuka sighed.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

By the time Shizuka returned her brother, she noticed he looked torn over something. "What has you down this time?" Shizuka asks, Tsuna groaned. "It's Ryohei, Kyoko's brother. He wants me to join the boxing club." Shizuka deadpanned. "But you have a glass... everything. You bruise like a peach outside of dying will mode!" "I know, but Kyoko looked so happy to see her brother had a friend. What should I do?!"

"Just tell him no. You can still be friends with him, just be stern with your refusal to join the boxing team." Tsuna visibly flinched. "Can't you take over my body and do it for me?" Shizuka smacked the back of his head. "Reborn can tell the difference between our mannerisms. He'll probably double your training for not being able to stand your ground. You can't please everyone, you'll make yourself miserable. I'm sure Ryohei will be reasonable." Shizuka says in encouragement.

The minute Tsuna and Shizuka saw Reborn dressed as Master Pao Pao, they knew Tsuna no longer had any choice but to confront Ryohei. And knowing the hitman it would be in the most embarrassing and chaotic way possible. "This wouldn't have happened if you let me keep my cat army. They would have been a good distraction." Shizuka says, trying to stay as far away from Ryohei as possible. The teen was radiating Sun flames and she was not looking forward to another brush with the after life.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were there as well but their support wasn't that great. Shizuka face palmed, her brother was a sucker for peer pressure. She could see his determination beginning to waver. "I swear, Reborn does this all on purpose. He tells you that you need to stand your ground, only to crush your will with his own." Shizuka grumbled.

"Well Tsuna? Are you joining the boxing team?" Ryohei asks with a grin. "Just say no! Just say no!" Shizuka chanted, holding up a banner. Tsuna felt like crying, at least someone was actually taking into account what he wanted! But Ryohei was kind of intimidating and he didn't want to see Kyoko upset... Shizuka just threw up her hands in exasperation, this was a hopeless cause. "There's only so much I can do. I'm going to check out the archery team, I think Daichi has practice today."

No! Don't leave me! Tsuna mentally cried, finding himself being pushed into the ring against his will. Somehow Reborn had gotten him changed into his gym shorts without him noticing and he was now wearing boxing gloves.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Daichi aimed at one of the wooden targets in the field and released an arrow. There was a heavy thunk as it sank into the center of the target, his teammates cheered. "That was awesome! There's no way we're going to lose regionals this year!" One of his juniors exclaimed, high fiving another member. "That doesn't give any of you an excuse to slack off." Daichi states, spotting Shizuka out of the corner of his eye. "Yes captain!" The teens shouted in unison.

Shizuka was attempting to sneak up on Daichi and let out a pained yelp as she became solid, landing face first on the ground. "Darn that trigger happy toddler." She grumbled, dusting herself off. It wasn't like she could predict when Reborn would shoot her brother and it was starting to happen at inappropriate times. Thankfully no one noticed a teenager suddenly materializing out of thin air.

"Shizuka, what are you doing here?" Shizuka smiled sheepishly. "Well I wanted to see what you were doing since my brother is busy." She says with a shrug. "Hey, Miyamoto! That your girlfriend or something?" One of the members asked. Shizuka rolled her eyes. "Nope, just friends." Shizuka looked to Daichi, wondering why he was looking so intently at her. "Daichi?" She yelped as Daichi dragged her away.

"Ouch! What is up with you?" Shizuka hissed, rubbing her wrist. "Shizuka, be serious for a minute." Daichi snapped, making Shizuka flinch. He pressed his fingers to her palm, feeling a faint pulse. Her illusions could be very detailed, but she never added any "human" touches when she made herself solid. The more detailed, the the bigger the drain on her energy. "Shizuka, at the moment you're pretty much alive." Her eyes widened, that sort of thing shouldn't be possible!

"Oh my kami, Reborn might be a necromancer!" Shizuka yelped, for once she wasn't being overly dramatic.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Tsuna was worried when his sister hadn't returned after his match with Ryohei. Kyoko's brother somehow decided to take him under his wing as his "little brother." "Hey big brother." Shizuka says in a subdued tone, looking like she'd been told the world was about to end. "Where were you? Were you causing trouble again?" Tsuna asks, she shook her head. "Just... thinking. What do you think would happen if I could come back, to life I mean."

He was stunned, where had that thought come from? From what he'd seen, his sister loved being a ghost. She wasn't weighed down by inconveniences of the living, like being forced to go to school or get a job. She could read all day and mess with the living to her heart's content. "That would be great! Then I could introduce you to everyone and we could hang out!" Shizuka seemed to decide something in that moment, giving Tsuna a soft smile. "Alright." "Huh?" Tsuna was lost. "I'll look into it." Shizuka says bluntly. "Shizuka, there aren't any books with instructions to resurrect the dead!" He protests.

"Tsuna, you limit yourself too much. If there's a way, I'll find it somehow." Tsuna just decided to let the subject drop. He already had a baby tutor that could shoot ghosts. Why not bring back ghosts from the dead? But then she would be a zombie... What if she tried to eat his brain? "No Shizuka! Don't eat my brain!" Shizuka snickered.

 **Bonus: Why Having Athlete Friends is the Worst and Reborn is the Devil**

At six in the morning on a weekend, any reasonable person would be asleep. "Hey Tsuna! Wake up! It's time for a morning run!" Ryohei yells, Tsuna groaned and placed a pillow over his head. Since he refused to join the boxing club, they came to a compromise. If Ryohei stopped asking, Tsuna would join him on his morning run.

He walked out of the house in baggy workout clothes and sneakers, rubbing his eyes. He had a sandwich and water in his bag, last time he ran on an empty stomach it felt like he was dying from the inside. "Extremely good morning!" Ryohei exclaimed, Tsuna was sure that the entire neighborhood could hear the teen. In fact, several neighbors opened their windows and glared at Tsuna. It wasn't like Ryohei had a volume control!

Yamamoto would also join them on their morning runs but, like Tsuna, he wasn't a morning person. In Tsuna's opinion he looked like he was ready to murder someone for disturbing his sleep. He would be back to his usual smiling face and jovial self after a minute or two of running. Still, he kept his distance for those minutes. And who brought a baseball bat with them for a run?!

Sometimes they would have a normal run, others Reborn would decide to throw in some extra "incentives." One time Reborn had put meat necklaces around them and released a truck of dogs, watching in smug satisfaction as the teens ran for their lives. Other times he and Lambo would shot weapons at them from a distance, watching them dodge one bullet after another. Reborn patted Leon on the head, fedora tilted as he smirked. It was times like these that he loved being a tutor.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"So you have to clean the temple grounds in the morning and do exercises? And what does weight lifting have anything to do with using a bow?" Shizuka asks grumpily. Daichi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "If you feel that left out, just take over someone's body." He says bluntly. Shizuka's eyes teared up. "But that isn't any fun!" She complains.

Suddenly she fell to the ground, now completely solid. "I hate Reborn. I really, really do." She grumbled, yelping when Daichi threw a spare broom at her. "Since you're already solid, make yourself useful and help me out." Daichi says bluntly. "Fine, but only because I'm really bored." As much as Shizuka complained about it, Daichi swore he heard her humming a pop song as she worked. "Daichi, can I keep my cat army here?" "NO."


	9. Caught in the Act

**A/N: We finally got to the Hibari chapter!*cheers* And Shizuka tries, and fails, to stand her ground against Kyoya. Her abilities act up at the most inconvenient times. *snickers* I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and feel free to leave a review, even if it's just to say I got a chuckle or two out of you guys.**

* * *

 **Caught in the Act**

Kyoya Hibari, also known as the Demon Prefect of Namimori. Even mentioning his name would send a shiver down a person's spine. He was also a constant target for Shizuka's pranks, since the teen could withstand anything she threw his way. And if he happened to be extra aggressive with Tsuna's bullies then it was a win-win situation for Shizuka.

What she wasn't counting on was being caught. Reborn was going bullet crazy with Tsuna recently so Shizuka would randomly find herself turning solid for about five minutes. It was both exciting and a pain, depending on where she was at that moment. Currently she was stealing Hibari's pens and was planning to scatter them throughout the office. Her feet touched the floor with a light tap, her body once again being filled with warmth. "Oh man, I need to get out of here before Hibari gets back."

Calling off her prank for self-preservation, she hadn't noticed the door opening in her panic. There were heavy footsteps heading towards her. "So you're the one that's been breaking into my office." Hibari growled, Shizuka froze and slowly turned towards the voice. Kyoya looked fit to kill. Daichi was right, maybe I should have toned down the pranks. Shizuka thought.

She backed away towards the window, giving him a nervous smile. "Errr, congratulations! You've been visited by Namimori's resident baseball god!" The prefect was not amused. Where is my cat army when I need them?! Shizuka mentally wailed. She glanced at Hibari, then the window. Tonfa to the face or gravity. Which would be more painful? It was when she saw a familiar figure below that she made her decision. Hibari was caught off guard when the small girl opened the window and flung herself through it without a second of hesitation.

Daichi was walking when he instinctively came to a stop. "Daichi! Catch me!" Shizuka screamed, limbs flailing wildly and eyes filled with terror. She landed on the larger teen and he gave a pained grunt. "I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes. It was really short." Shizuka says shakily. "Shizuka, why the hell were you jumping out of a window?" Daichi demands, her eyes widened. "Running from Hibari. Let's get out of here!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Hibari was still stunned that the herbivore thought that a plummet from a two-story window was preferable to being disciplined. The jump wasn't a big deal to a carnivore like himself but that girl was nothing but skin and bone. Thankfully she landed on a nearby student and neither appeared to be fatally injured. If he recalled correctly, Daichi Miyamoto was the captain of the school archery team.

Shizuka gave a startled shriek when Hibari landed on the ground near them, his tonfa already out. She hid behind Daichi like a child, her friend raised an eyebrow. Normally she would have gone back to her normal form, so why was she still solid? Daichi sighed. "I told you Hibari would catch you eventually. You are not using me as a shield." He says bluntly, pushing the girl forward. She looked between Hibari and Daichi. "Nope, I choose life." She states, bolting for the kendo dojo.

She ran past a bunch of stunned kendo club members and picked up one of their spare shinai. "Need to borrow this, Hibari is trying to kill me. I'll return it later!" And with that she left, dust trailing behind her. "Did that girl look like Crazy Tsuna?" Mochida asks, blinking in confusion.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Shizuka, this was not what I meant." Daichi face palmed. The girl wasn't suicidal enough to think that she could take on Hibari was she?

I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. Shizuka thought, gripping onto the shinai tightly.

She brought up the shinai to block Hibari's strike, wincing as a jolt of pain shot up her arm. "I am going to enjoy this." Hibari says darkly. "I'm not! You'd seriously hit a girl?!" The prefect gave her a blank look. "Oh, you would. Noted. Hiiieee!" She shrieked.

Tsuna was walking with Yamamoto and Gokudera when Shizuka ran past him. She was covered in bruises and had somehow pick pocketed Gokudera's dynamite, lighting the fuses and chucking it behind her. "Take that, you homicidal hard ass!" Shizuka yelled. The boys exchanged differing looks of disbelief, especially when they saw Hibari hot on her trail.

"I think Hibari is trying to bite your sister to death." Yamamoto says, Gokudera glared. "She's already dead!" Gokudera snapped. "Actually, in that form she is kinda... living." Realization dawned on them. "We'll save you Sawada-dono!" "Gokudera, please stop calling my sister that! You'll give her a complex!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Shizuka felt like her lungs were on fire, she was not enjoying being trapped in this form. She ran into a man that could've passed as Kyoya's father and instinctively raised her arms in defense. The man looked at her condition and sighed. "Let me guess, you pissed off my brother." Shizuka looked up in confusion. The man wore a pair of black framed glasses and his hair was pulled back in a braid. "Maybe." He looked at her for a moment. "Come with me then, I'll patch up your wounds."

When Shizuka looked at the older Hibari, it was like there was a heavenly glow around the man. "So what's your name?" She asks, the Hibari gave her a look that indicated he thought she was missing a few brain cells. "I already know your family name, your actual name!" He raised an eyebrow. "Masahiro." Shizuka grinned. "How about Hiro?" "No." "Oh come on!" Shizuka whined. "Keep pestering me and I'll punch you." He says bluntly. "Then I'll punch you back." It was no surprise when Shizuka got hit multiple times in the head. She still stubbornly called him Hiro.

Now that she wasn't running from a homicidal teen, Shizuka wondered why she was still solid. Usually she would have gone back to being a ghost by now. "What did you do to get Kyoya to go off on you? Usually he's more lenient with females." Shizuka looked down to the ground. "What haven't I done? I dyed his arm band pink, painted his office canary yellow, sprinkled glitter on him when he was sleeping-"

She stopped when she heard Masahiro chuckle. "No wonder he went after you. That brat has always prided himself on being on top of the food chain and you managed to get past his defenses!" "So, you're not going to turn me in?" She asks hopefully, Masahiro deadpanned. "I'm congratulating you for surviving this long. You're either brave or suicidal."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The Hibari home was very quaint and was in a traditional Japanese style, with a regular garden as well as a zen garden. With the way Kyoya acted, she expected to be greeted with the sight of their enemies heads on a pike. They took off their shoes and walked into the home, the wooden floor creaking beneath them. "Masahiro, and you've brought a guest. That's unusual." A woman walked up to them, using a walking cane. Her eyes were unseeing but she seemed to instinctively know where they were, turning in their direction.

She was a beauty, even with what looked like a burn scar on her neck. Her black hair was mostly in a bun with a few strands of hair left to frame her face. "H-Hello Miss Hibari." She gave a low bow, then hit herself in the forehead when she realized the woman couldn't see it. Meifeng chuckled, walking forward to touch Shizuka's face. "Ah, a Sky. And that's a Mist secondary if I'm not mistaken. No wonder he felt comfortable enough to take you into our home."

"Me, a Sky? That can't be right, my brother is the Sky." Shizuka protests, Meifeng tilted her chin up. "There are traces of a foreign Sky, that is true. But you have Sky flames of your own, you don't seem surprised by this revelation." She mused. "Apparently my brother's horrible luck is starting to rub off on me." Shizuka grumbled, wincing when rubbing alcohol was applied to one of her cuts. The woman ran her fingers through Shizuka's hair soothingly as Masahiro cleaned her wounds.

Shizuka felt tears running down her face. Was this what a mother's affection felt like? With her own mother, she felt like an outsider looking in. "There's no need to cry, we're not that terrifying." Meifeng says in amusement. "That's not-I mean..." She trailed off. How would she explain that her mother wasn't aware of her lingering presence in the house, unable to see her like her twin? "Knowing my luck, you both probably won't be able to see me after this."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

After two straight hours of being solid, Shizuka returned to her ghost form. "So you're a dying will ghost. They always tend to be strong Mists." Meifeng says, petting one of the cats wandering around the house. "You... know that I'm still here?" She couldn't exactly say that Meifeng "saw" her, the woman was blind after all. The woman scoffed. "Of course I can. And you better visit, both of my sons are a bore when it comes to small talk." She states.

"Mother always did want a daughter, used to dress up Kyoya when he was a kid." Masahiro comments, Shizuka snickered. "I would pay to see the pictures." Meifeng stood to her feet and walked over to a bookcase. She took out a photo album and Masahiro hoped that the girl wouldn't use this to piss off his little brother even more.

 **Bonus: Collateral Damage**

Hibari growled, he had lost the scent of his prey. He had gotten in a few good hits but she was still able to evade him before he could vent out all his frustration. And when he had found her, she was following his older brother like a lost puppy. One over the shoulder glare from Masahiro had told him the annoying animal was now off limits, especially if mother took her under her wing. She had always wanted a daughter after all.

"Shizuka! You guys don't think Hibari killed her, do you?" Hibari tightened his grip on his tonfas, that must have been her brother. "Maybe she's home already." Yamamoto suggested. "I told her to stop messing with Hibari but she never listens." Tsuna grumbled. "You knew who was invading my office?" Tsuna's face paled as Hibari attacked the trio, their screams of pain heard throughout the city.

Shizuka returned home later that night to see Tsuna with his head bandaged, his arm in a sling and one of his fingers in a splint. "Tsuna, what happened?!" She demanded, fussing over all the wounds he had collected. Tsuna deadpanned. "Hibari. Hibari happened." He says bluntly.


	10. Tsuna's Clumsy Senpai

**A/N: Now introducing a ghost translator into the story, because Reborn doesn't like being in the dark. Even if it's just Shizuka complaining about him to his face without him being able to hear her. Imagine how that request sounded to the Vongola inventors.** **And I don't plan on having her as a ghost forever, let's just say there's a reason only certain people can see her.**

* * *

 **Tsuna's Clumsy Senpai**

"Well, today is going to be interesting. They aren't conspicuous AT ALL." Shizuka says sarcastically, pointing to the sea of suited men. Tsuna sighed, taking out his phone and holding it to his ear. He'd rather not be seen talking to thin air after all. "I'm starting to think all criminals lack common sense. And the neighbors probably think we're being visited by yazuka. Like I didn't get enough weird looks already." Tsuna grumbled.

"We could call the cops on them, just to piss them off. Or we could inform Hibari and watch him mow through fully grown men." Shizuka says with a dark grin. "You have no survival instincts, at all." Shizuka just shrugged. "Meh, the Hibari family is interesting. His mom showed me his baby pictures, but Hiro made me promise not to blackmail his brother." Shizuka pouts.

"He has a family?!" "What? Did you think that he hatched from an egg or something? Of course he does!" Shizuka exclaimed. They both heard one of the suited men clear their throat. "What?!" They both asked in annoyance. "This is the Sawada residence, you should not be loitering around here." It was at this point that Tsuna was done with all the mafia crap he was put through.

"This is my house and I can loiter here if I want. You all are the ones trespassing!" Tsuna snapped. Shizuka just watched, feeling proud of her brother. Even if she did have to piss him off for her twin to finally stand up for himself.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

There were even more men in the home, and Nana was oblivious to the strangeness of the situation. "Dad could have been a serial killer for all she knew and she wouldn't have noticed." Shizuka grumbled as they made their way up the stairs. There were two men that were stationed in front of his door. Tsuna let out a groan. "Seriously? In my room?" Shizuka deadpanned. "Reborn has no shame, his cosplay outfits are proof of that." They opened the door and saw someone sitting in a swivel chair.

Shizuka whistled. "Whoever our visitor is, they pulled out all the stops in showing off their man power." She states. "I've traveled a long distance to meet you." The figure in the chair turned, revealing a blond man. "Oh my kami he's hot!" Shizuka squeaked, Tsuna face palmed. It definitely wasn't helping that something in the room was broadcasting what his sister said so everyone else could hear it. There was a faint blush on the foreigner's face and Shizuka looked mortified, then she glared at Reborn.

"I'm Dino, head of the Cavallone family. Is someone else here?" Dino asks, baffled. "That was Shizuka, my sister. Normally people can't see or hear her unless she wants them to." Tsuna says, looking at Reborn suspiciously. "Your sister seems to have more of a brain than you do. This device locks onto her flame signature and translates her voice to a wavelength others can pick up on." Reborn states, taking out a watch. Shizuka fumed. "Would you stop making fun of my brother already? At least he isn't obsessed with cosplays like that Master Pao Pao one he told me about! I mean, elephant ears? How do people not see through them?!"

Tsuna and Dino both sweat dropped, wondering the same thing. "The same reason you're the resident god of baseball in this town." Reborn says bluntly. "It's official, this town is made up of morons lacking common sense!" Shizuka exclaims.

Dino examined Tsuna and seemed to reach some sort of decision. "He's no good!" Several books started floating and were launched at Dino. "Shizuka! We're surrounded by mafia men, don't try to kill their leader!" Tsuna hissed. "No way, he's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to sit back while someone bad mouths you." Shizuka growled. "Shizuka, those were library books." Tsuna commented. "Darn it, I was still reading those!" Dino picked one up and raised an eyebrow. "A Guide to Body Language?"

Shizuka grinned. "It's actually surprising how much we pay attention to body language compared to what we hear. And it's impossible to fake so it gives a glimpse into the motivations of a person." She explains. "She reads things about psychology since I told her to stop with physical pranks. She sent two of my classmates to a mental ward." Tsuna says bluntly. "And they sent you to the hospital!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Dino didn't know what he was expecting from Reborn's current student, but he didn't seem to be as hopeless as Reborn made him out to be. He certainly wasn't expecting for him to have a dead sister that decided to be a bodyguard, even after death. "Could you please tell your men to leave before someone calls the cops? It's like none of you mafia men have common sense." Shizuka grumbled. Tsuna scratched the back of his neck. "She does have a point, it does call a lot of attention to where we are."

After a disastrous first impression, Shizuka and Tsuna both laughed when Dino tripped over his own feet. "I'm fine!" "So how long are you going to be here Dino?" Tsuna asks curiously, Dino grinned. "Just long enough to make a proper evaluation of you and your men." "So you're not going to torture Tsuna in the name of training?" Shizuka asks, Dino laughed. "No way, I know exactly how he feels. Think of me as an older brother, or I guess you'd call me a senpai." Shizuka listened and nodded her head. "So Tsuna is before and you're the after." She says bluntly.

There was a roar coming from the bathroom and there was a giant turtle in the bath tub. "It's baby Gamara!" Shizuka squealed, finding the giant turtle to be adorable. "Why is there a giant turtle in our bathroom?! Shizuka did you do this?" Tsuna demands, Shizuka shook her head. "My thing is cats, not turtles." Dino tried to calm the siblings. "That's Enzo, as long as we don't spook him everything will be-" "Lambo will save the day!" Lambo yells, throwing a grenade at the turtle. Enzo began to thrash, shaking the entire house.

"Does anyone know how to wrangle a giant turtle?!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Reborn slapped a mask on Tsuna's face, making Dino think that one of his men had stayed behind. While he restrained Enzo, Shizuka used her flames to dry out the turtle. He looked at Tsuna, then at Shizuka. "You guys are almost identical. Are you twins or something?" Shizuka deadpanned. "Yes, we're twins. Now please let me hug the turtle!" Both males sweat dropped as she held the snapping turtle, completely ignoring the reptile's attempts to wiggle out of her arms. "I think you're better off with cats." Tsuna says bluntly, Enzo nearly biting one of his sister's fingers.

"So that means-" "No you can't keep a cat army in the house! I-Pin has allergies!" Tsuna snapped, Shizuka grinned. "That's fine, I have the perfect place for them. To Hibari's house!" She cackled, turning back into her ghost form and floating out the window. "Stop giving Kyoya reasons to kill you! At this rate, he's going to call an exorcist!"

 **Bonus: Update on Shizuka's Cat Army, Meifeng is surprisingly cooperative**

Meifeng would admit, the Sky that managed to catch Masahiro's attention was an interesting one. "So you're planning to weaponize felines into an army?" In the background you could hear Masahiro groan in frustration. He had tried, and failed, to dissuade her from the idea. "Of course! They're more graceful than dogs and like me for some reason. And who would want to hurt something so fuzzy? Even the most hardened criminal would hesitate for a split second."

"That's assuming that you can herd cats." Masahiro states, Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "Was that a challenge?" Meifeng looked thoughtful, it wasn't impossible. All the Arcobalenco had companion animals, with enough training it could be possible. "And how do you plan on training them?" "Laser pointers and cat nip." Shizuka says bluntly. "And you need to keep them somewhere?" The ghost sighed. "One of the kids in my house is allergic and another guest kept shooting at them."

"This could be very interesting." Meifeng says, the corners of her mouth lifting. Kyoya and Masahiro both shuddered, it felt like a pact was made with the devil. Which female was the devil was debatable.


	11. Full House

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little late, my sister and I both ended up sick during the weekend. And one of the characters I name dropped earlier in the story may have had their backstory completely changed. *sweat drops* As for Masahiro, you'll see more of him in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Full House**

They stumbled upon Fuuta on accident while they were walking home from school. Apparently Fuuta kept tabs on Tsuna through his ranking. "If you're dead last in all his rankings, why would he keep a close eye on them?" Shizuka wondered aloud. Fuuta looked straight at her and smiled. "And you must be big sister Shizuka!" Shizuka froze. "You... can see me?"

"Yep! You're ranked number one in most protective sibling that would commit murder and number ten in most likely to take over the world on a whim." Fuuta chirped. Tsuna gave her a look of horror. "Oh come on! The most I do is send people to the hospital. Besides, do you really think a ghost could successfully take over the world?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Tsuna deadpanned. "Isn't the knowledge that you actually thought about it telling enough?" He asked bluntly, Shizuka shrugged. "I got really bored when I'm not shadowing you. Why do you think most wandering spirits eventually turn evil? We get bored and eventually throw away any morals without someone to ground us." She says bluntly, remembering another ghost she'd met. They weren't a dying will ghost and ended up being exorcised by Daichi due to its violent nature. It was more feral than human.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

It seemed like every time they ran into the boy, he was running from men in suits. "That's it, I'm luring Hibari here." Shizuka says irritably, disappearing to find the elusive cloud. Not even half a minute had passed when an infuriated Hibari appeared, hot on Shizuka's heels. "There's an abduction in progress, bite them to death instead!"

One of the men had the nerve to laugh. "Like a teen could do anything against us!" Shizuka and Hibari exchanged a look, for once they were on the same wavelength. "Normally I wouldn't waste energy on morons like you, but you need to be put down." She says, grabbing Tsuna's school bag and using it as a makeshift weapon. Fuuta and Tsuna watched as the mafia men were "bitten" by the irritated teens. Tsuna didn't know it was possible to knock someone out with his bag!

"How did you do that?" Tsuna asked, Shizuka grinned. "Those school textbooks were good for something after all."

Hibari's men were soon called to the scene and Hibari slammed his tonfa into Shizuka's head. "Ouch! What the hell, didn't you already exact your revenge last time?" Shizuka demands. "Now we're even tanuki." He states. Shizuka's jaw dropped and Tsuna laughed. "Oh come on! A raccoon dog? You know that I'm more like a kitsune you ass!" Hibari ignored her, supervising the clean up. Shizuka pouted. "Well, at least he won't attack you on sight anymore."

"But why were all those men after you Fuuta?" Shizuka asks. "That's because he's a famous figure in the mafia world." Reborn says, randomly dropping from a tree dressed as a stag beetle. "But he's just a kid!" Shizuka protests. "That kid is Fuuta de la Stella, also known as the Ranking Prince. Families would kill to have his ranking skills and have."

"Not on our watch they won't. Mama won't mind having another kid in the house." Shizuka says as Fuuta looked at the siblings hopefully. "I can stay with you?" He asks. "Of course! And if those guys come after you again, we can just sic Hibari on them. He makes a wonderful attack dog." Shizuka says with a grin. "I hope for your sake Hibari never hears you say that." Tsuna muttered.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Fuuta was a wonderful addition to the Sawada family. Now it wasn't just Tsuna trying to keep an eye on the two energetic toddlers in the house. He also had no problem with acting as a medium for Shizuka, usually when I-Pin and Lambo were getting out of hand. His ranking powers reminded Tsuna of whenever his sister was mad, so the first time the furniture started floating he was telling Shizuka to knock it off. "There's something that's been bothering me though. Is he just a psychic or does he have flames?" Shizuka wondered.

Tsuna sighed. "You're a ghost and you're wondering if he's a psychic?" Shizuka shrugged. "It isn't like I constantly question my own existence or anything. And Kyoya looks like he's having fun chasing off the mafia men stupid enough to step foot in his territory." It was weird, out of the entire family Kyoya was the only one that used violence to solve everything. Then again she hadn't met Meifeng's husband, apparently the man was a police officer that was often undercover. Maybe that was where Kyoya had gotten it.

As Shizuka and Tsuna helped the new addition adjust to their crazy family, Reborn read a letter the Vongola Nonno had just sent him. His face darkened, what was that man thinking? He was just going to throw his civilian heir at a man that killed two families! He pinched the bridge of his nose. So far the only subordinates his student had was a baseball player, a delinquent with an explosive temper and a boxer unable to use an indoor voice. And every good boss needs capable subordinates.

"Tsuna, I need to borrow your sister for a moment." Reborn states. Shizuka looked at Fuuta and Tsuna, then she shrugged. He was wearing the watch so it wasn't like she had to make herself solid. "Sure. I'll see you guys later." After walking a few feet away from the house Reborn gave a frustrated sigh. "I need you to be visible, I don't like talking to thin air." Shizuka slowly entered his vision, giving him an amused smirk. "Why not? You could just pretend it's one of those watches that connects to a cell phone." She comments.

"I need you to be serious, your brother's safety could be at stake with this development." Reborn says bluntly, handing the letter over to Shizuka. She was silent for a moment, skimming over the contents. Shizuka crumbled the paper, a dark aura emanating from her body. "What the hell is that old man thinking? Shouldn't this be a job for a professional, like the people that imprisoned them in the first place? And threatening to kill the only living heir, unless there's another sibling Iemitsu hid away, doesn't make any sense!"

Reborn nodded in agreement. "It's a test to see how far your brother has come in his training. He won't be able to confront them by himself." Shizuka looked at Reborn thoughtfully. "So you want me to help from the shadows or something? I don't know about Kyoya but I could try asking Masahiro and Daichi for help." Reborn raised an eyebrow. "I take it those two can see you as well." From what he'd seen of Daichi he seemed to be a latent Rain and this Masahiro could be an element as well. "Reborn?" The hitman shook his head. "It's nothing. I'll have a colleague look into it." "Look into what? Stop being mysterious!"

 **Bonus: He wants what now?!**

Giannini and Natsumi, Coyote's grandaughter, were both working on bullets able to store different flame types when the phone in their lab began to ring. "Who is it?" Natsumi asks bluntly, not bothering to look up from her project. "I'm not sure, it's an unregistered number." Giannini says nervously. Even burn phones had some sort of number to trace. "Hello?"

"Ciaosuu." The man broke out in a nervous sweat and fumbled the phone. How had Reborn of all people gotten their number?! "Reborn sir! How can the Vongola technical staff help you?" He asks, Natsumi nearly fell out of her chair. "THE Reborn? Don't make a bad impression Giannini!" Natsumi hissed, glaring daggers at the man. Giannini gulped. "I want a ghost translator." Reborn says bluntly, Giannini would have laughed if Natsumi's eyes weren't promising a painful death.

"Could you repeat that again? I'm putting the phone on speaker." Giannini says. "You heard me the first time. I need something to translate the sound waves from ghosts." Reborn says irritably. "Is this ghost a dying will ghost?" Natsumi demands, clenching her fists. There was no guarantee it was the one she was thinking about, but if it was then she'd be taking a vacation to Japan. "That's correct. Can it be done?" Reborn asks impatiently. Giannini was about to say that he knew nothing on the subject but found his mouth being covered.

"Don't worry sir, I specialize in ghost hunting equipment. Where will you need it delivered to?" Natsumi asks sweetly. "Namimori, Japan." Natsumi's eyes glinted. "No problem sir!" She chirped before ending the call. Now she just needed to find a good excuse to travel to Japan that her grandfather would find believable. Giannini just sighed. Was everyone in Vongola so eccentric?


	12. Abduction Averted

**A/N: So Fuuta doesn't get kidnapped in this, yay! I figured Shizuka would be too overprotective to let any of the kids go around town, ALONE. And a lot of people seem to like the game of cat and mouse between Shizuka and Kyoya, I do too to be honest. This is the last pre-written chapter I have so there might be a slightly longer wait for the next one. I hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Abduction Averted**

For an entire week, students from Namimori Middle were being attacked on the streets. It was mostly athletes and delinquents but everyone was still on edge. Girls walked around town in groups and avoided Namimori students like the plague. Since Nana was one of the most oblivious people in town and let the young children of the household wander around, by themselves, Shizuka started to shadow them instead of Tsuna.

Fuuta was at the playground by himself when a teen with glasses and a bar code on his face targeted the child. "Big sister, help!" Shizuka took possession of Fuuta's body in an instant, running to what was guaranteed to be the safest place in town. She noted how light his body was. "You really need to eat more Fuuta, I'll ask Miss Meifeng if you can have a snack when we get to her house."

Anyone that lived in Namimori had enough survival instincts to stay away from the Hibari home, unfortunately for their pursuer they were from another country. "Meifeng, Hiro! Help!" Fuuta and Shizuka both watched as Meifeng moved with inhuman speed, her walking cane revealing a hidden blade. Shizuka exited the boy's body and attempted to hide the violence from his young eyes. "Let's see if we can find Hiro." Shizuka says soothingly, Fuuta's face paled. "That's a lot of blood." "I know little buddy. Maybe we should raid the refrigerator too." Shizuka say, ignoring the pained grunts from their attacker.

When Meifeng went back into the house there was blood on her kimono and Shizuka was in a solid form. "There are two of you now. You brought a friend this time Shizuka?" Meifeng asks, Shizuka turned. "It's the only place I could think of that's safe. It seems that the attacks are no longer limited to Namimori students." Shizuka says, eventually taking out some baby carrots and cherry tomatoes for Fuuta.

Meifeng sighed. "I'm aware, Kyoya has been very irritable these days. They always seem to slip under his radar and have started to attack his men." Meifeng states, heading to the kitchen to make tea for her guests. "We know what one of the attackers looks like now, but I doubt they'll be taken off guard again. It's got to be connected to the underworld somehow, I just know it." Shizuka says, returning to her normal state. Meifeng nodded in agreement. "Why don't you both stay here a bit longer, until Kyoya returns home? I'm sure he'll be thrilled to have a lead."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

It was a rare moment to have all the Hibari males in the house at the same time. Masahiro practically lived in the greenhouse that maintained his plants and their father Hisoka had just returned from an undercover operation. His black hair was unkempt and there was stubble on his chin, he must not have been home very long. Kyoya was not expecting to see the tanuki and the boy she took under her wing. They were all sitting at the table, looking like a normal family.

Shizuka spotted him and waved. "There you are Kyoya! I'm not here to cause trouble or anything, just some information about the attacks going on lately." Shizuka says, her palms up in what she hoped would be seen as an innocent gesture. "Hn, tanuki." Kyoya greeted, shrugging off his jacket. She wanted to punch him but she was wasting enough energy as it was. "Fuuta and I were attacked earlier today. Your mom is scarier than you are when she's fighting."

Meifeng continued drinking her tea while the Hibari males all looked up in alarm. "I thought they were only after students." Masahiro growled. "That's true but Fuuta is still being chased down by the mafia for his Ranking ability. That's why I thought these attacks could be related to the criminal world." Shizuka stated, Hisoka scratched his chin. "Probably not from any major families, I would've heard about it when I was on my last case. But it's not a one-man operation either." He says thoughtfully.

"We know what one of them looks like at least, and he was wearing some sort of uniform. I think he's from the next town over, what was it called again?" "Kokuyo." That explained why Kyoya hadn't been able to lure them out. They were still invading on his territory. "Here, we worked together on a picture of the kid." Everyone gathered around, all falling to the ground once the saw a horrible children's drawing. The head was huge in comparison to a small body. Thankfully the parts were labeled with a worded description.

"It's a start." Kyoya finally said, pocketing the paper. "We really need to go, Mama will be worried about how long we've been out." Shizuka says. It was a lie, the woman never noticed when they'd come and go from the house. Masahiro stood up. "I'll walk them home." He says bluntly.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"I swear Hiro, you're a god send. If I had to stay in that form any longer, I'd be out of commission for a while." Shizuka admits. Her reserves were starting to grow but she was really running low on flames. Masahiro sighed. "You just had to be involved with the mafia somehow, you just had to get my brother involved." Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "His men have been attacked, I figured he'd want to look into who was doing it. It wasn't like we knew much anyways." She says irritably.

Fuuta, who had been silent for the entire walk, finally spoke. "Thank you for helping Mister Hiro." Masahiro looked frustrated but couldn't bring himself to correct the kid. Shizuka snickered. "I just can't stand the thought of someone targeting a kid. I need to check if your house is secure anyways, I have a feeling this won't be the only time that they target you." Masahiro states. Shizuka sighed in relief. "Thank you, if I had the energy I'd hug you."

When they reached the Sawada's home, Fuuta immediately ran inside. Tsuna fused over the boy while his mother continued cooking in the kitchen. "So you're one of the Clouds drifting around Namimori." Shizuka felt herself tense, she didn't want Reborn dragging him into this. "It seems that I was correct, you're already being courted by another Sky." Shizuka looked at Masahiro in alarm. Courted? Like dating or something? Shizuka knew it probably didn't mean that in the context of the mafia but she tended to zone out during Reborn's torture sessions.

"Keep an eye out for that kid. If we hadn't interfered, he would've been abducted." Reborn lowered his fedora. "The necessary precautions will be taken."

"Chikusa, what the hell happened? You look like you walked into a knife, repeatedly!" Ken exclaims. Chikusa deadpanned. "The Ranking Prince escaped." He says bluntly, M.M. laughed. "Oh come on! The kid is, what? Nine? Looks like this job needs a woman's touch." She says with a smirk.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The next day Shizuka was a constant shadow to Fuuta. If it was up to her, they would stay in the house until the danger passed. Her mother, once again, was completely oblivious and decided to take the children with her on a grocery run. At least Lambo had grenades and I-Pin had martial arts so they weren't completely defenseless. Unfortunately, it was impossible to get Lambo to stick to Nana in the store. So I-Pin and Fuuta had to keep an eye on him.

M.M. couldn't believe her luck when she saw her target in the store. "Lambo, no take!" I-Pin protests, trying to convince Lambo to put the bag of hard candies back. "No! Lambo has been good. Lambo wants grape candy!" Lambo wails, both toddlers tugging on opposite ends of the bag. Shizuka face palmed. "This is not going to end well." She groaned. Fuuta and I-Pin she could handle, they were little angels. Lambo was the one that caused the most trouble. And not the fun kind.

"I could buy the bag for you." A girl with short pink hair says with a fake smile. Lambo looked at the teen in awe, I-Pin narrowed her eyes and Fuuta subconsciously clung to his book even more. "Okay!" I-Pin shook her head in disapproval. "No take candy from strangers Lambo." Fuuta nodded in agreement and took Lambo's hand. "Come on, let's find Mama." He says quietly, Lambo's eyes started to water. "No! Lambo wants his candy!"

M.M. inwardly scowled when Lambo's temper tantrum called attention to the group of children. She snatched Fuuta's wrist, determined not to fail her mission. Fuuta let out a cry of protest, trying to escape her grip. She almost made her way out of the store when she bumped into someone. Masahiro took in Fuuta's terrified expression and the way Shizuka was glaring at the girl. "And just where do you think you're taking him?" He asks darkly.

"The kids wandered away from Mama and she's trying to take Fuuta away!" Shizuka exclaimed, M.M. tried to look innocent. "I was just taking my brother home." She says, batting her eyelashes. "I happen to know the Sawadas personally. Now let go of Fuuta, before I call the police, or worse." Masahiro says, gesturing to a retractable staff he usually carried on his person. She scowled and released Fuuta, not looking forward to reporting her failure. Shizuka sighed in relief. "Thanks Hiro, maybe Fuuta should stay with your family until this all blows over. We need a responsible adult involved."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"That kid always has someone save him at the last minute. I don't think we'll be getting the Ranking Prince any time soon." Chikusa states, pushing up his glasses. "Or we could just slaughter the family housing the brat." Birds says with a grin. "Forget the boy, we'll continue with our attacks. Our surveillance has already show us those closest to the Decimo." Three photos were shown on the table, showing Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera. Mukuro smirked. "We'll certainly have his attention once they're out of commission. Then we'll be one step closer to destroying the mafia!"

 **Bonus: So Much Fluff!**

Meifeng had to admit that she was impressed, Shizuka had actually managed to group together dozens of cats. They were being kept in one of the storage houses and Shizuka always visited every evening without fail. "Alright, you all need to keep an eye out on people wearing this." Shizuka showed the cats the uniform Fuuta's attackers wore and they all hissed. Shizuka grinned like a proud parent.

Kyoya had to do a double take when he saw a large group of cats sitting at attention in his backyard. Shizuka was in front of a black board, going over their strategy. "Mister Mittens, you're in charge of squad one. Wispy, squad two. Bruce, squad three." Surprisingly the one named Bruce was a large bull dog that showed no signs of hostility towards the felines. In return, the cats usually let Bruce do his own thing. "What the hell." Shizuka noticed the teen and grinned.

"Hey Kyoya! We're doing a patrol too. And people thought that I couldn't make a cat army." Shizuka says smugly. "Why?" Kyoya finally asked. "Because I could. This would have been impossible without Meifeng, your mom is awesome!" Kyoya looked at Meifeng, his eyebrow twitching. "Mother." Meifeng shot him a look. "The girl isn't hurting anyone. I like her spirit." She says bluntly.


	13. There's a Plan?

**A/N: Thanks for the support everyone, this story is approaching 200 followers! *cheers* And if there's anything that doesn't seem to make sense (like Shamal's sudden interest in Shizuka's existence, the man demanded to be involved at the last minute) feel free to ask me about it and I'll try addressing it in one of the future end of chapter drabbles. Hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **There's a Plan?**

There was a knock at the Sawada residence, Tsuna opening the door to a man that looked like an older Kyoya. He instinctively flinched, Masahiro sighed in annoyance. "Oh for the love of- I'm not going to attack you in your own home kid. I need to talk to that tutor of yours and Shizuka." He says, arms folded and tapping his foot impatiently.

It was clear that the man wanted to be nowhere near Reborn but he seemed to relax when Shizuka floated over to him. "What's up Hiro? How is Kyoya's investigation going?" Shizuka asks, Masahiro motioned for them to take the conversation away from the Sawada home. Shizuka saw Tsuna giving them a worried look and tried to reassure him. "Keep an eye on Mama and the kids. We'll be back."

Shizuka eventually became solid again, for Reborn's convenience of course. "Kyoya has been missing for two days." Masahiro stated bluntly, deciding to get to the heart of the matter. Shizuka froze. If Mukuro's gang was able to take down Hibari, then they were in real trouble. The teen was like a one man army. "Do we have any clue where he was heading before he disappeared?" Reborn demands.

"He and his men were sniffing around Kokuyo, one of the teenage attackers was wearing a uniform for a school in the area." Masahiro states, Shizuka nodded in agreement. "Both glasses and pinkie were wearing the same uniform. They tried abducting Fuuta and the Hibari family was more than happy to help." She felt Reborn's eyes land on her and she shivered. He then took out the prison photo of Mukuro and his gang. "Did glasses look like this?" He asks, pointing Chikusa. Shizuka nodded.

Reborn's eyes narrowed. "Looks like they were trying to draw us out before we could track them down. Having a confrontation with them was inevitable." He says, handing the photo to Masahiro. On the back was a list of the escaped inmates: Mukuro, Chikusa, Ken, M.M., Birds, Lanchia and twin serial killers that barely looked human. "It looks like my little brother was in over his head this time around." Masahiro says evenly, his only sign of distress the whitening and tenseness of his knuckles.

Shizuka let out a frustrated groan. "And since they're involved in the mafia, the cops around here wouldn't be able to lay a hand on them. This really is Vongola business, if only due to the fact that Tsuna and his guardians are also potential targets. I'll increase the patrols and take a look around for myself, they shouldn't be able to sense my presence."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Daichi was picking up groceries when he suddenly felt... uneasy. He instinctively looked towards the source, a feral looking teen with a fanged grin. Unlike M.M., Ken didn't care about making a public disturbance in the middle of the day. While Daichi wasn't a solid suspect as one of the Decimo's subordinates, his solid stature and calm demeanor made Ken want to punch the teen in the face. He charged at Daichi with reckless abandon as his target watched him, expressionless.

Daichi was far from defenseless and knew about the recent string of attacks. He knew he was a large target. So instead of struggling over fight or flight, he calmly took a spray can out of his bag. When Ken got into his range, he shook the aerosol can and proceeded to spray bathroom detergent into Ken's face. The blond let out a pained scream and Daichi just walked away, leaving his attacker writhing on the ground in pain. To hell with mace, bathroom detergent was far more potent.

Ken was still cursing up a storm as he retreated to their base, bumping into objects and tripping over things. Chikusa raised an eyebrow and M.M. laughed. "What the hell happened to you?" She snickered, Ken snarled. "You try getting sprayed with fucking chemicals in the face. It hurts dammit!" It hurt to open his eyes and the smell of detergent was overwhelming his nose, it was a miracle he made it back by touch and sound alone. Ken was naturally a fast healer, but even he would need some time to recover.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Not all of the victims were lucky enough to walk away from the attacks, Ryohei had been hospitalized with three broken ribs. Kyoko was a sobbing mess while Ryohei tried to down play his injuries. "Reborn, you know who did this." It wasn't a question but a statement. Tsuna's eyes were glowing a faint amber, Reborn nodded. "I was hoping to give you more time to train but it looks like we no longer have that luxury. We'll attack tomorrow." Tsuna gulped, this would be the first time that he'd face a threat head on.

"You placed a tracking chip in Kyoya's arm band?" Shizuka exclaims, Masahiro raised an eyebrow. "You don't honestly think that we let him wander around town without keeping tabs on him do you? He's been a walking time bomb since he was a brat." Shizuka looked like she was going to protest, then thought it over. "Yeah, that does make sense." She agreed. She could already imagine a toddler Kyoya trying to "bite" a yakuza member for a misdemeanor like littering.

Shizuka went to check on Daichi as well, stunned that he actually wounded one of the attackers. "Does anything ever faze you?" Shizuka asks. "I can see and exorcise spirits. You're a ghost. These attacks are the only thing that don't reek of anything supernatural." Daichi comments. Shizuka looked at the two males and pouted. "You guys aren't any fun. I'm going to get some sort of emotional reaction from my brother." She huffed. When she was gone, Masahiro let out a frustrated groan. "How did we end up being her guardians?" Daichi just shrugged.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Guys, we really need to stick together." Tsuna says, pulling Gokudera and Yamamoto aside. Gokudera protested at first, wanting nothing to do with the baseball idiot. Eventually Tsuna snapped. "Gokudera, they sent Ryohei to the hospital and captured Hibari, I don't want any more of my friends getting hurt!" The hot headed storm hung his head, mentally berating himself for putting his pride first before Tsuna's feelings. Yamamoto put a hand on Gokudera's shoulder and grinned. "You know what they say: there's strength in numbers. We're a team."

Reborn smirked, slowly but surely Tsuna was starting to fit the role of a leader. While the teen would have sat back and allowed Reborn to do everything for him before, his student was taking a more active role in protecting his family and friends. Now they just needed a plan to protect Tsuna's civilian friends and family so they couldn't be used as leverage.

Bianchi had already been called in to keep an eye on the Sawada residence and Shamal was still in town, trying to find the ghost sister Tsuna was rumored to have. Reborn was not leaving any of their bases uncovered. Masahiro and Daichi were part of the assault team as well as Tsuna and his friends. "So it's a bunch of teenagers against a group of criminals that have no issues with killing people. This is going to be fun." Shizuka says bluntly.

 **Bonus: Defeated by Flowers**

Never, in all the years of Kyoya biting people to death, had a bite backfired on him. How was he supposed to know the "pervert" was an assassin that had an arsenal of mosquitoes carrying diseases? He had easily powered through the herbivores to the one in charge, only to fall to his knees the moment he saw an illusion of sakura trees. In his moment of weakness Lanchia had flattened him with his mace multiple times and was thrown into a makeshift jail. His only respite was the small yellow bird that approached him, using his hair as a nest. "When I see that perverted herbivore, he is going to pay."

Elsewhere, Shamal felt a chill run down his spine. Before Tsuna's Skullitius had been cured, one of the secrets that had been revealed was the existence of a sister. At the time he had briefly felt another Sky flame in town, drawing him like a moth to a flame. Reborn had given him a strange look when he mentioned it and grumbled something about Sky Attraction working from beyond the grave.


	14. Extras

**A/N: In celebration of over 200 follows, here's a collection of scenes and drabbles that didn't make it into the earlier chapters. Hopefully the last one answers why Hibari was angry at Shamal in the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Little Hellion**

As a teen, Masahiro hated babysitting his little brother. He learned the hard way that letting Kyoya watch animal documentaries for hours on end was not a good idea. Now Kyoya was calling people herbivores and carnivores. He was also scaring off his classmates, biting them whenever they crowded. Not figuratively, literally. If the residents of Namimori weren't terrified of their parents they'd be buried in lawsuits.

"Kyoya! Get out of that tree!" Masahiro demands, Kyoya glared down at him and bared his teeth. "I'm not crowding with those herbivores." He says stubbornly. "At least stop biting people like a feral animal. You're going to give someone an infection at this rate." Kyoya stubbornly refused to move. Masahiro sighed. "If you stop fighting people, I'll teach you to fight."

He would, yet again, regret his actions when Kyoya attacked the member of a local yakuza gang. Masahiro had to tie Kyoya to a telephone pole as he single handedly took down half a dozen delinquents. After that incident Masahiro just sewed a tracking chip, similar to one used for pets, into Kyoya's arm band. And so the young Hibari was left to wander the streets of Namimori, Masahiro occasionally following to clean up his brother's mess.

 **A Bad Omen**

Tsuna had heard of cups getting cracks in them as a bad omen, but he never heard of lizards losing their tails also being one. Now Leon was shifting through different forms, unable to stay in one shape. "Aw, poor little guy." Shizuka cooed, attempting to pet the lizard. Leon scurried back to Reborn and Shizuka pouted. She might have hated Reborn but she thought Leon was adorable. "What's wrong with Leon?" Tsuna asks. "He's been like this once before, when my former student was in a life-or-death situation."

"I think with the people we're going after that it definitely qualifies as a dangerous situation. But without control over his shapeshifting, won't it be impossible to shoot Tsuna with the deathperation bullets?" Shizuka asks, yelping when Reborn flared his Sun flames at her. "Although Leon is my constant companion, I own normal firearms. I am a professional." Reborn states. "A professional pain in the ass- Would you stop that?!" Shizuka hissed, backing up to the wall to avoid the Arcobalenco's flames.

 **Drifter**

Shamal had been born into the mafia, raised by a mother that spoke of Skies with a wistful tone. It was like a fairytale, akin to falling in love with a prince or princess. It was something that all elements chased after, their own Sky that would give them a place to belong. Unfortunately most Skies were male and those that were female were married off for the sake of their families. Shamal had a hatred of men since his father had abandoned his family when he was young and he refused to be manipulated. For years he would wander, unattached to anyone.

After having his life threatened by Reborn he was forced to treat Tsunayoshi Sawada, the hitman's current student. When he entered Namimori he could feel not one, but two Skies in the area. He had been surprised when one of them also had a hint of Mist flames, warm and welcoming. Shamal shook himself out of his daze, he could investigate this later. Right now he needed to meet with Reborn.

Tsuna was covered in skulls, a textbook example of Skullitius. It was one of the side effects of being shot by Reborn's deathperation bullets constantly. The boy was a Sky but it wasn't the one that was drawing him in earlier. "Reborn, I don't treat males." Shamal says bluntly. "You're just going to let me die?!" Tsuna exclaimed, then one of his skulls spoke. "My sister would be a better boss than me and she's a ghost!" Tsuna blushed, covering his face.

Shamal examined the boy and his flames closely, they were similar to the flames he felt earlier. "You have a sister?" Shamal asks, wincing when Reborn's eyes glinted. The devil was going to exploit his curiosity, Shamal just knew it. "Why yes, a sister that would be furious if her precious twin brother was refused treatment by one of the best doctors in the mafia." It was a well known fact that when a Sky's loved one is threatened that their tempers could rival that of a Cloud. And Shamal did not want to be on the receiving end.

 **Training, it's not just for Tsuna**

Ever since Reborn learned that Shizuka could make herself solid, he had her slowly increase the amount of time that she could stay in that state. It was a very tiring process and often lead to the girl dodging bullets and explosions. "Shouldn't you be training my brother?" She yelped, tripping over a rock and falling face first to the ground. Reborn held a green sniper rifle and smirked. "You won't be able to rely on your ghost tricks forever, especially if Tsuna's dying will mode causes you to turn solid every time." Please let the school day be over already! Shizuka inwardly cried.

Even Meifeng had taken it upon herself to train the girl, the only difference being that Shizuka actually liked this teacher and what was being taught. The woman used a concealed blade and was walking her through the basics of using a shinai. There was a straw dummy in the training room that Shizuka was using for practice. "Aim to disable first. Target the joints." Meifeng barked as Shizuka sweat dropped. The woman was blind, how would she know if she was doing this correctly?

 **Instinctive**

It was a surprise to everyone that Shamal had decided to stay in Namimori, trying to track down an elusive Sky. Shizuka thought it was hilarious and would watch the man from a distance, flaring her flames and disappearing before the man could spot her. This arrangement was still holding after two weeks. It still baffled Reborn how a dying will spirit could attract potential guardians when they were dead. From what he'd observed, Tsuna's twin gained more flames with each guardian she obtained.

Shamal groaned in frustration. Of course the Sky would be playing hard to get. Reborn wasn't making it any easier by withholding information, only telling him the bare minimum. "She's a Sky and a Mist. What did you expect? You'll meet her when she gets tired of this game." The Arcobalenco says with a shrug.

Unfortunately for Shamal, he was a very suspicious looking person and there was a string of attacks in Namimori. Shamal was offering to walk one of the Namimori girls to school as protection, he was a gentleman after all, when a tonfa was slammed into his face. He instinctively let out one of his mosquitoes, carrying a disease that made the carrier unable to stand in the presence of sakura trees. It was one of his less lethal diseases and there was no way that violent boy would see any sakura trees during this time of year. Right?


	15. Advantages of Being a Ghost

**A/N: If you couldn't tell I was kinda putting off this chapter since I suck at writing fighting scenes. -_-" And why zombie dogs? I saw them in the manga and couldn't leave them out. Hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Advantages of Being a Ghost**

Mukuro's gang was holed up in an abandoned recreational center, one that Tsuna remembered visiting when he was a child. All the buildings were in bad shape, especially after being damaged by a landslide two years ago. "Well, this is it." Tsuna says nervously. There was a pained yowl in the distance and they were greeted by creatures vaguely resembling canines. "So that's why none of my cats had returned from this place!" Shizuka exclaims. The creatures snarled and lunged.

Daichi took aim with his bow and fired, stopping the creatures in their tracks and breaking whatever hold had been over them. He walked over to the creatures and examined them. "They were already dead, something was controlling them." He states. "So they sent zombie dogs after us?" Tsuna yelped, Shizuka looked thoughtful. "Maybe I could-" "No Shizuka." Everyone said in unison, she did NOT need an undead dog army as well as a cat army. Shizuka sighed. "Fine, the smell would probably give them away anyways." She grumbled.

They agreed to split into two groups, one to find Mukuro and the other to retrieve Kyoya. Daichi was going to be part of the retrieval team but no one accounted for Yamamoto and Daichi falling through a buried glass ceiling. "Does anyone have a rope?" Tsuna asks, Gokudera started rummaging in his bag. Unfortunately most of the items he packed were all related to creating explosives. Shizuka glanced over his shoulder and saw several canisters. "What are those?" She asks curiously. "Smoke bombs and flash grenades." Gokudera says bluntly.

Daichi and Yamamoto both heard footsteps approaching them. They had company. "You! You're the one that sprayed me in the face!" Ken growled, Daichi deadpanned. "Was I just supposed to stand there and let you attack me?" He asks bluntly. Yamamoto took out his baseball bat, his eyes narrowing. Daichi just rolled his shoulders, ready to defend himself. "Cheetah channel!" Ken popped in a pair of fangs, his body taking on the characteristics of a cheetah.

Yamamoto was guarding his pitching arm while Daichi attempted to fend off Ken. His arms were covered in slashes and he wore a pained grimace. "Not too tough without your dirty tricks are you?" Ken taunts. "Come on Yamamoto, help him out! Do I have to jump down there myself?" Shizuka huffed, her eyes never leaving Daichi. She couldn't help worrying for her friend, he was one of the first people to show her kindness other than her brother.

"I have a better idea." Reborn says, kicking Tsuna down into the pit. Tsuna screamed, landing with a painful thud. "What the hell Reborn?!" Reborn ignored Shizuka's outburst and kicked her into the pit as well. Shizuka ended up landing on Daichi. Yamamoto winced and the Sawada siblings groaned. "Alright, which one of you weaklings do I kill first?" Ken asks with a sadistic grin. "Hieee!" Tsuna shrieked, Shizuka face palmed. "Duh, I'm dead! I can just do this!"

Yamamoto and Ken watched in surprise as the girl seemed to disappear from existence, Ken flared his nostrils. "I don't know how you're masking your scent but I know you're here!" The blond growled. Shizuka levitated a few rocks, flinging them in the opposite direction of the teens. "Get him while he's distracted!" Surprisingly it was Yamamoto who had instinctively responded, hitting Ken in the back of the head with his baseball bat.

"Hey guys, I found the rope!" Gokudera yells. Shizuka just floated up and materialized again while the others climbed back up. Masahiro ruffled her hair, causing the girl to scowl. "Good job." He states, taking out his tracking device. Shizuka slapped his hand away, averting her gaze to the ground.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The moment they saw M.M. Shizuka's eyes narrowed. "I've got this one guys." She says darkly, creating fireballs in the palm of her hand. M.M. tried using the waves from her clarinet to make Shizuka boil alive, only to find it had no affect. "I don't have any water in my body to microwave. You're going to regret messing with my baby brother!" M.M. shrieked, fleeing from a cackling Shizuka. "Should we stop her?" Yamamoto asks, Tsuna shook his head. "She's been well behaved recently. Let her have some fun."

"You bitch! You burned my hair!" M.M. shrieked. "You needed a perm anyways!" Shizuka shot back, finally managing to melt the girl's weapon. "You think that's all I can do? I'm also gifted in close combat!" M.M. taunts. "How about you try fighting with a dislocated knee cap!" Shizuka kicked M.M. in the knee, knocking her out with a swift blow to the head. She stood over the girl's body and gave a peace sign. "Those lessons Meifeng gave me really paid off. Can I start haunting the Hibari house instead?" Shizuka asks. "No." Tsuna says firmly. He needed someone that would have his back when Reborn tried to push him into dangerous situations. Even if Shizuka caused him problems as well.

Their next opponent wasn't physically imposing at all, he was just plain creepy. What he did have was leverage. "If you don't do exactly as I say, the twins will take care of your friends." Birds sneered. Shizuka was, once again, nowhere to be seen. Birds had shivered before being completely taken over by Shizuka. "This guy is really weak minded. He's a greedy bastard as well." Shizuka says in disgust.

The twin serial killers were stalled just long enough for Bianchi and Shamal to track them down, courtesy of Gokudera texting the two assassins. "I can understand you having your sister's number but Doctor Shamal?" Gokudera scowled. "He was one of my teachers." Yamamoto laughed. "That explains why you both have the same hair style!" Yamamoto laughed. "Shut up baseball freak!" Gokudera fumed, taking out a handful of dynamite. "How about we save the explosions for our enemies." Shizuka says, pulling Gokudera away. There went any hopes of stealth.

Shizuka and her guardian splintered off from the group, with Masahiro in the lead. "Are you sure Kyoya is this way? What if his arm band fell off during a fight?" Shizuka asks, fidgeting nervously. "Your brother will be fine." Daichi says, addressing her unvoiced concern. "And my brother is very stubborn. He could have both legs broken and he'd drag himself to retrieve it." Masahiro says bluntly. "Has Kyoya ever been to a mental ward?" Shizuka asks. "Do you honestly think that anyone would be able to restrain him?" Masahiro retorts, Shizuka shrugged.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Ken, M.M. and Birds have all been defeated." Chikusa states as the teens watched a screen. One was focused on Shizuka's group, the other on Tsuna's. Mukuro looked thoughtful. "It seems the Vongola were hiding another heir. And our caged bird has a rescue team." The Mist says with a smirk. "Which group should we target first?" Chikusa asks, pushing up his glasses. "Lanchia can handle the group with the Arcobalenco. We'll wait for the others to come to us."

Mashiro's group approached an abandoned building, Shizuka felt a shiver run down her spine. "Well, here we are. Going to rescue a violent prefect in distress." She says, steeling herself for whatever was going to greet them. Mukuro and his men would have to be morons not to have someone guarding Kyoya. Needles flew at the trio from the shadows, forcing them to dodge in different directions. Masahiro tossed the tracking device to Shizuka. "We'll take this guy on, you find Kyoya and bring him back." Masahiro orders, taking out his bo staff. Daichi nodded in agreement, taking out his bow and notching an arrow.

Shizuka ran down the corridor, watching the signal get stronger as she progressed. She eventually stumbled upon a makeshift cell, Kyoya leaning against the wall. "Hey Hibari, funny meeting you here." Shizuka says awkwardly, Kyoya deadpanned. "You have no idea how to get me out of here do you?" "Oh shut it, I'll find a way." Shizuka retorts. A low chuckle echo through the corridor, Kyoya's eyes narrowed and Shizuka turned. Shizuka took one look at Mukuro and laughed. "You got defeated by a punk with a pineapple hair cut?!"

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched. "I am going to enjoy stabbing you." He states, materializing a trident. "Wouldn't be the first time that someone tried to kill me." Shizuka comments, taking out a shinai. Her eyes narrowed and a flame appeared on her forehead. "You targeted my brothers, my friends, and even Kyoya." This lead to a raised eyebrow from the prefect. "And my brother isn't around to hold me back."


	16. Kyoya's Revenge

**A/N: I know the defeat of Mukuro is supposed to be dramatic but I couldn't help myself. And let's pretend that fighting Lanchia was enough for Leon to give Tsuna his gloves. Kyoya wanted his vengeance. The next chapters might take longer than usual, my ideas are stubbornly refusing to be put into words at the moment. Hope you all enjoy and feel free to review.**

* * *

 **Kyoya's Revenge**

Tsuna was exhausted after defeating Lanchia but he still pressed on. They eventually reached the same building that Shizuka and her guardians had entered. There were already signs of a fight, needles embedded in the wall as well as quarter sized dents. Tsuna had never seen the older Hibari brother fight before but he could guess that Masahiro had some fighting experience.

"It's about time you all got here." Masahiro states, looking bored. Daichi sat against the wall, taking a moment to catch his breath. Not only did they have to fight off Chizuka, Ken also made a reappearance. "Guys? Where's Shizuka?" Tsuna asks, suddenly hit with a wave of unease. Masahiro ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "That's our problem. We've looked everywhere, it's like she suddenly just disappeared."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Mukuro's trident and Shizuka's shinai were both locked together, trying to overpower each other The aura emanating from Mukuro's red eye was similar to Shizuka's own Mist flames, her concentration was broken by the sudden sensation of falling. The floor was crumbling beneath her but something was... off. There was no indication that the floor was that weak, in fact it was made of cement like the rest of the building. Neither of them were physically strong enough to destroy an entire floor of a building. A look of understanding crossed her face. "You're an illusionist!"

Mukuro scowled as Shizuka dodged his trident once again. All he needed was a small cut to control her, only it seemed she was giving his weapon a wide berth. He hadn't imagined using any of his ashura paths on this girl, now he was being forced to use his animal path on her. Unlike his other paths, this one could cause physical damage.

Dammit, they should have found me by now. Shizuka thought with a scowl. There didn't seem to be anymore visual illusions around but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that she was still missing something.

A large canine, not unlike the ones that tried to kill them earlier, snarled and backed her into the wall. "This is not how I thought I'd die again." Shizuka says shakily. If she could get Kyoya out, they'd stand a better chance at defeating Mukuro. But how? _"You're a Mist. You are only limited by your own mind."_ Her subconscious, which sounded eerily like Reborn, says bluntly. Shizuka laughed. "I've been approaching this fight all wrong." The canine gave a pained howl as it's fur caught fire. "I've been thinking like a normal human when I'm not." She slammed the hilt of her shinai into the wall, creating a hole just big enough for Kyoya to walk through.

Kyoya walked through the rubble and glared at Mukuro. "I won't be taken off guard again." The prefect growled, then lunged at the illusionist. Shizuka contributed as well, recreating her cat army and setting them on Mukuro. Now he was constantly having to dodge Kyoya's blows and had dozens of felines clinging to him. One of the cats, affectionately named Mr. Mittens, yowled and attacked Mukuro's face. "Gah! Get off of me you fur ball!"

Shizuka had gone all out in her illusions, thankful for the variety of books she read. From summoning creatures that looked like they could have come from the pits of hell to cheesy heroes that were from the latest anime she watched, Mukuro was unable to concentrate. Kyoya slammed his tonfa into Mukuro's face.

Shizuka winced as Mukuro was knocked out, his nose broken by the impact. "For the amount of build up we had for this guy, it only took one hit to take him down." Shizuka comments.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

After Mukuro's defeat, the illusion hiding the corridor they were in disappeared. Shizuka yawned. "Man, I could really go for a nap." She says. Kyoya took out one of his tonfa, thankfully the one not covered in Mukuro's blood, and tapped her in the forehead. "Same." Shizuka sweat dropped when Kyoya slumped to the ground and instantly fell asleep. Now that he was unconscious and not in any shape to bite her to death, she checked over the prefect for any injuries.

He was littered in bruises and didn't even stir when she poked at them, only giving a pained groan in response. "Of course he would power through his own injuries to bite someone to death. What else would did I expect?" She grumbled. "Shizuka!" She turned and grinned at her brother, wincing as he hugged her. "Well, we found Kyoya and kicked Mukuro's butt. What's with the mittens?" She asks, Tsuna laughed awkwardly. "They transform into gauntlets." Masahiro walked over to his younger brother and slung Hibari over his shoulder. "He's going to be unbearable when he's bed ridden." Masahiro states.

Mukuro and his accomplices were picked up by Vendice, sending a collective shiver down everyone's spines. "Think Shamal will patch Kyoya up if I ask nicely?" Shizuka asks, Reborn sighed. "I am not acting as a go between." He states, Shizuka shrugged. "I've messed with him long enough. I'm curious to see if he's as bad as everyone says he is." She admits.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey, you're Shamal right? You were harder to track down than I thought you'd be." Shizuka panted, desperately wishing she could return to her flame form. Shamal looked startled, maybe she should of made a noise to announce her presence. "You're adorable!" The man gushed, pulling her into a hug. Shizuka blinked, not quite sure what she was supposed to do in this situation. None of her friends were really huggers. Was there some sort of etiquette to this type of thing? "I knew the Vongola brat would look cute as a girl!"

Shizuka kicked the man away with a scowl. "I was going to thank you for helping my brother but I think I'll show my gratitude by not knocking you out." She says with disdain. Shamal gave a nervous laugh. "Oh come on kid, I wasn't being serious. Though with how flat you are you could probably pass as a boy."

There was an angry glint in her eyes before she kicked the doctor right between the legs. "And stay down pervert!" She fumed, stomping away. Reborn then decided to descend from a nearby tree. "I told you she was nothing like her brother." The hitman says bluntly. Shamal groaned, he didn't think she would respond to the joke that violently!

 **Nana's Suspicions**

Nana might be dense, but even she noticed that after her son was hospitalized that the attacks on Namimori had stopped. His friends also seemed to be recovering from injuries as well. Reborn was sitting at the table, drinking coffee as usual. "How are Tsuna's studies going Reborn?" She asks curiously, Reborn paused for a moment. "Better than I expected." He admits, ignoring the way his cup was shaking.

That wasn't the only strange occurrence that Nana noticed. Whenever she was cooking, her utensils and ingredients were always within reach. Which was baffling since no one else was in the kitchen and she could remember leaving her groceries on another counter. She could remember Tsuna having an imaginary friend when he was younger, maybe they weren't as imaginary as she thought.


	17. Sweet Treat

**A/N: This chapter was giving me some problems so I had to completely re-write it. It was an end drabble that morphed into it's own chapter. It sets up some things for the Varia Arc, so I figured it deserved to be longer. And did Mukuro know Shizuka was a ghost? Hopefully the drabble explains it. *sweat drops* As always, hope you guys enjoy and feel free to review!**

* * *

 **Sweet Treat**

"Alright Kuro, you're going to be a therapy cat. Just make sure he doesn't get up and actually rests." Shizuka whispered, remembering what happened the last time someone disrupted his sleep. The black cat looked annoyed but a brush of Mist flames made it more compliant. She wished she had known their affect on felines earlier, Meifeng had gotten a lot of strange looks when she bought five pounds of catnip. At this rate the pet store probably thought she was a crazy cat lady.

Kyoya glared in annoyance as something brushed against his arm, only to relax when Kuro began to purr. "That idiot sent you here, didn't she?" The cat purred even louder. "I'm being way too nice, but who else am I supposed to mess with while he's hospitalized? Maybe I should guilt Shamal into speeding up the healing process." Shizuka mutters under her breath, not realizing that Kyoya could hear her voice. It was barely audible, sounding like it was from a far off distance. Then again, a flower petal touching the floor was enough to wake up the teen. To say he had good hearing would be an understatement.

He looked around the room and, to his annoyance, saw no one there. Shizuka was near the window, looking at the prefect with exasperation. Apparently he inherited his mother's super hearing, meaning she would have to be more careful around him. She patted Kuro on the head and floated out of the hospital, planning to rest at her gravestone. At the moment she was running low on flames.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

She made her way through town easily, knowing the streets like the back of her hand. "There you are!" She heard someone exclaim and wondered why the hell the doctor could see her. She could understand Masahiro and Daichi, they were both like brothers and Fuuta was an actual psychic. Shizuka hadn't known the man long enough to have any sort of connection to him. "Could we get this over with? I really need to recharge." She says irritably. Shamal cleared his throat. "It shouldn't take that long, just testing a theory that Reborn and I had."

Before Shizuka could ask what he was talking about, she could feel the man's flames. They weren't as pure as her own Mist flames but there was still a comforting warmth, she was also surprised to find herself solid. "What did you just do?!" Shamal gave her a lazy grin. "Well, it seems you draw on the flames of potential guardians to fuel your own flames. Turning you solid was a precaution in case someone spots us." Shizuka bristled, not liking the fact a stranger could manipulate what form she was in.

Shamal hurriedly explained himself. "I'm not going to use this against you or anything, it was just too tempting not to investigate." She looked over the man briefly, searching for any signs of deceit. Other than his constant hitting on women and strange refusal to treat male patients, he hadn't sent up any red flags with his behavior. "So that means when I'm at the temple, that it's Daichi's presence there that recharges my flames." Shizuka looked thoughtful. It would explain why only certain people could see her.

"I suppose we should have a proper introduction this time around. I'm Shizuka LaGuardia, Tsuna's sister." Shamal raised an eyebrow, noting the refusal to use the Sawada name. With how little the CEDEF leader visited he would have been surprised if one of the children didn't hold the man in disdain. "Trident Shamal. That's an interesting last name." Shizuka face flushed with embarrassment. Of course someone from the Italian mafia knew what it meant.

"I thought it was more fitting than using Sawada. I've been protecting my brother since we were kids after all." It was the truth, before Reborn had shown up the only thing she'd done for herself was prank Kyoya for her own amusement. "You're no longer the only one with that job kid." Shamal comments, watching as her expression soured. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. "Wait, that came out wrong. What I meant is that you don't have to constantly follow him around. Isn't there something you want to do?"

Shizuka nodded slowly. "I like being around the Hibari family. And eating desserts is nice." She says thoughtfully, nearly tripping when Shamal suddenly stopped. "That's it, you're getting spoiled like any girl your age should be." He states, dragging the confused girl behind him.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Shizuka stared at the large variety of cakes through the window with wide eyes. It would be the first time she could actually eat a cake without having to possess someone first. "I don't know what to choose." She mutters. In the background Shamal was flirting with one of the women behind the counter, not picking up on how they were slowly backing away. "Do you need any help?" The worker asks, Shizuka looked up with a sheepish grin. "Do you have any suggestions? They all look pretty good."

There was a chuckle behind them and Shizuka froze, seeing Nana and the other children in the house. "You're taking too long, Lambo wants a cake now!" Lambo whines, pulling at the helm of Nana's shirt. I-Pin shook her head. "No be mean Lambo, no cake for you!" Fuuta ignored the bickering and smiled at Shizuka. "Hi big sister Shizuka." Nana looked between the two. "Oh, you're a friend of Fuuta's? It's very nice to meet you Shizuka!"

"N-Nice to meet you as well." Shizuka says shakily, trying not to meet Nana's eyes. "If you want a second opinion, the fudge cake is divine." Nana says with a bright smile.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Shizuka, what are you and Doctor Shamal doing here?!" Tsuna whispers harshly, Shizuka hit her head on the table with a groan. "It was a moment of weakness. You try denying Mom anything when she's giving you those doe eyes of doom." She hissed, not expecting to be on the receiving end of the look. Since she was a friend of Fuuta, Nana had insisted that they join the family for cake. The moment Reborn spotted Shamal in the Sawada residence, he threatened to shoot the doctor if he made Nana uncomfortable with his flirting.

"Your mother would have learned of your existence eventually. Unless you wanted to leave your sweet mother as the only person in your family unaware of her daughter haunting her home?" Shizuka shot Reborn a glare. "Do you know how much practice and energy it took for me to keep this form? Before you arrived I could only stay like this for a couple minutes." She snapped. When Nana entered the room, everyone had fake smiles plastered on their faces.

"So how did you become friends with Fuuta?" Nana asks curiously, Shizuka rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly. "Actually I met him through Tsuna." Nana's eyes seemed to brighten. "Oh, you must be the friend that he was telling me about!" "Yeah, a friend." Shizuka agrees, looking up at Shamal with pleading eyes for some kind of assistance. The man just shrugged, Shizuka doubted there was much he could do anyways.

"Do you go to Namimori Middle as well?" Nana asks, Shizuka shook her head. "I go to a private school in another town." She says vaguely, making things up about her background as their conversation continued. Just enough to technically be an answer, but not detailed so she'd have time to create a better story to stick to. Mists were the masters of using deception to breeze through life. It didn't mean that Shizuka felt no guilt or remorse while lying to the woman.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Feel free to visit again!" Nana says cheerfully, seeing Shizuka and Shamal off. "I will, it was nice meeting you Miss Sawada." Shizuka says with a grin. Once they were out of sight Shizuka sighed. "If I wasn't dead already, I would've had a heart attack." She says, Shamal gave her a look. "She's a nice woman, that idiot doesn't deserve her." Shizuka nodded in agreement.

"The only bright side is that he went to be with the stars about two years. At least that's what Tsuna was told." Shizuka says, Shamal's eyes narrowed. "You do know your father is still alive, right?" She froze, her hair shadowing her eyes. "What?! That asshole is going to be dead if his dead beat self ever steps foot in Japan!" She exclaims.

Meanwhile, in Italy, Iemitsu felt a shiver run down his spine. He was already making arrangements to send Basil to Japan, only to be told that Coyote's granddaughter already volunteered to bring the decoy rings. As a relative of one of Timoteo's guardians, hopefully the Varia would be more hesitant in trying to kill the red head. And now he was getting an opportunity to see his wonderful wife and adorable son!

He took out a photo with himself, Nana and a seven year old Tsuna, gushing over his family. His subordinates ignored the hearts surrounding the man, already used to his off the wall behavior. He was a competent leader but as soon as his family was mentioned he turned into a moron. Thank god he wasn't the one to take over Vongola.

 **Thinking Things Over**

When your body is trapped in a Vendicare containment unit, you tend to have time to think over your actions. While it hadn't quite registered when Mukuro was fending off what he considered the Decimo's female clone and the violent prefect he noted that something had felt... off. It was small details but they all began to stack up. Shizuka and her illusions didn't have any shadows, and there were also no records of Vongola having another heir. The second clue was that she looked exactly like the Decimo with a few tweaks to her appearance so they weren't identical.

Finally, there was the fact that during their fight that she would disappear for a split second. Not long enough to be noticed at first but it was like she would suddenly blink out of existence. If his body could move on it's own Mukuro would've face palmed. Of course! She was either an elaborate illusion or some sort of apparition! And if it was possible for an illusion to become solid, then who was to say he couldn't project himself outside of his body?


	18. Extras Part 2

**A/N: Before the drabbles begin, I'd like to thank everyone that gave this story a chance. I never thought it would reach 200 favorites. Your support keeps this story going. And sorry for the late update, my little sister seems to have a sixth sense for when I'm trying to write.**

 **To Hati: Glad you liked them. As for the meeting with Nana, it was a coincidence. I figured that since Shamal himself was a Mist that Reborn would eventually ask him about Shizuka's predicament. He just seems like the type that wants to know everything and he has no experience with Mists outside of Viper (who was assumed dead at this point, even if Reborn did suspect the Mist Arcobalenco was alive he'd probably have to fork over a lot of cash for information).** **You'll see Reborn manipulating Shizuka into interacting with the other guardians later and trying to rope her in as Tsuna's Mist. And Mukuro will show back up when he feels like it. *shrugs***

 **If anyone has any questions about the story (as long as it doesn't go into spoilers), feel free to leave it in a review or PM. As always, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Extras, Part 2**

 **Testing**

Whenever Verde created a new device, he always tested them out on Reborn. Since their first encounter, Reborn was easily able to get under the scientist's skin. Rumors were circulating that the Sun Arcobalenco had a new student, it was time to give them a scare.

The chameleon suits were able to blend in with their surroundings by manipulating light. The skin tight suits resembled motion capture suits often used in filming and were a neon green when inactive. There were also cameras on top of the head pieces, giving Verde a live stream of what was happening.

While the Vongola heir and his guardians seemed unaware of his minion's presence, something seemed... off. He switched the lense to pick up on heat signatures and was stumped to see what appeared to be an extra person. He switched between the normal vision and thermal imaging, his interest peeked. It was a legend in the flame community that there were Mist users crafty enough to escape the call of death.

After his test, Verde noted that children were able to see past the cloaking and that dying will ghosts were much more than a story. He'd have to check this out for himself.

 **Awkward Transition**

Tsuna and Shizuka were both seven when Shizuka first had the idea to make herself visible to others. It involved making her flames denser and dimming the light of her flames, an exhausting process since she was still experimenting with her abilities. When she solidified she let out a started shriek, face planting onto the ground as gravity acted on her body for the first time.

Shizuka moved sluggishly and she constantly ran into walls, forgetting that she couldn't faze through them. She could only hold the form for ten minutes and she had to return to her grave stone soon after. After meeting Daichi, a boy that swept the temple grounds, she discovered that her recovery would speed up. "Be gone, evil spirit!" An old man yelled, shaking what was essentially a pompom. The noise was annoying and it kept smacking her in the face.

"Daichi! Tell him I'm not evil!" Shizuka cried, the boy gripped the priest's hand and shook his head. "It's a tanuki." He states, watching the girl return to her gravestone to sulk.

 **Mafia Island (Part 1)**

When Reborn invited the entire family on an island vacation, Tsuna took the offer with a grain of salt. There was no way the sadistic baby wouldn't spin this into some recruitment or training opportunity. He could only hope that he wouldn't drag his mother and his civilian friends into any danger.

The entire family, along with Tsuna's friends, were all aboard a cruise ship. Lambo and I-Pin were running around the deck while Gokudera tried to keep the young assassins from destroying anything. His shouts could be heard throughout the ship, Tsuna sighed. Shizuka floated beside him, wearing a garish Hawaiian shirt and shorts, large sunglasses and a straw hat. "Maybe if you rush through what Reborn has planned, you'll have a chance to relax." Shizuka says optimistically.

"That's easy for you to say. How did you convince Reborn to bring Masahiro with us anyways?" Tsuna asks, watching as the adult Cloud's face turned green as he ran to the edge of the ship. They both sweat dropped. "He didn't. Apparently he's related to one of Reborn's colleagues and insisted on coming with us. I never knew that he could get sea sick."

 **Mafia Island (Part 2)**

There was a mixture of shady suited men and people wearing casual clothes on the island. Nana and the others had run off to the amusement park while Reborn lead Tsuna to another part of the island. There was the loud cry of an eagle and a blond baby wearing army fatigues dropped down from the sky. Shizuka just deadpanned. "Yep, he dragged you here for training. I'm just gonna-" She gave a startled squeak as a bullet embedded itself in the ground inches away from her feet.

"Both of you brats need training, especially if you plan on being your brother's guardian." Reborn states, Shizuka scowled. "I knew I should have gone with Hiro." She grumbles, crossing her arms. "Just tell us what hell you're going to put us through and let's get this over with." Tsuna states.

"You just had to say it!" Shizuka accused as they dodged a rain of bullets, approaching a cliff. Below were sharp rocks and a current that threatened to drag them under if they weren't impaled first. "You were the one that said to go along with it! What do you suggest we do?!" He exclaims, Shizuka's eyes glinted. "I'm going to make us fly. Just trust me." "That makes me trust you even less!"

Jet packs. Shizuka had created jet packs that launched them into the sky, Shizuka letting out a whoop of excitement as Tsuna screamed in terror. "How do you work this thing?!" Colonello watched the siblings struggle to maneuver in the air. "You should have told me the girl was a Mist, I would have adjusted the course." He states, watching in amusement as Shizuka tried to calm her brother.

 **Mafia Island (Part 3)**

A siren sounded as an fleet of ships approached the moving island, a small figure in a leather outfit and helmet on the lead ship. He was as small as Colonello so it was easy to connect him as being another one of Reborn's colleagues. "Are they seriously attacking an island full of mafioso? Is he a complete moron?" Shizuka asks bluntly, watching the civilians take shelter in the hotel. "That idiot, this area is supposed to be neutral." Reborn says, sounding irritated. "They've been doing this on a monthly basis. You'd think after losing half their fleet Skull would have learned by now." Colonello says, shaking his head.

Although the island was filled with mafioso, there was no clear chain of command since they were from different families. Shizuka watched as the men bickered like children, trying to determine who would lead their charge. "Would you morons shut up already!" Shizuka yelled, the men stopped brawling to glare at her. "You are mafia men, not children brawling on the playground. If you're going to fight, fight the morons attacking this place! There has to be some sort of ranking to determine who is in charge!" She snapped.

"That would be Vongola." Reborn says, gaining the attention of the mafia men. Tsuna's face paled and Shizuka facepalmed. "I really shouldn't have said anything." She mutters.


	19. Observe, Hypothesize, Experiment

**A/N: All I wanted was some character interactions and to introduce another Arcobalenco but this chapter fried my brain. So it may take a bit longer to publish new chapters. That and I thought Tsuna would like a break before throwing him into the Varia Arc.**

 **In a strange moment of life imitating fiction a stray cat has started following me around. *sweat drops* Unfortunately my family is allergic to dogs and cats so we can't own one. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Observe, Hypothesize, Experiment**

"We're going to an aquarium this time. Nothing bad is going to happen." Shizuka tries to reassure her brother, Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "That's what you said about the trip to the zoo, Mafia Land, and the amusement park." He retorts, Shizuka's eyebrow twitched. "This time Reborn didn't organize it and we have responsible chaperones this time around. We won't even be in Namimori. It'll be fun, I think." She says awkwardly.

Tsuna still wasn't convinced."Define responsible." "I guilt tripped Shamal and Masahiro, alright? And the pervert promised to be on his best behavior. Please big brother?" Shizuka asks, using the Sawada patented doe eyes of doom. "Why not? It sounds like fun." Yamamoto says with a grin, Gokudera snorted. "Yeah, being in a building with giant glass tanks and half dead fish. Sounds really exciting." Gokudera says sarcastically.

Shizuka smacked him in the back of his head. "That's a normal aquarium. The one we're going to is like a glass tunnel that lets us see into the ocean. So we'll be surrounded by fish!" She says excitedly. "What's so good about that? The pressure could break the glass and we'd all drown!" Gokudera exclaims as he and Shizuka glared at each other. "Stop being a baby, they have reinforced glass to stop that from happening!"

Tsuna sighed, letting the bickering run its course. Shizuka disliked the storm since the teen tried killing him and Gokudera, outside of the research he did on her as a ghost, thought that she was an immature child. It was one of the reasons that Shizuka decided to be around her own guardians once Yamamoto and Gokudera started sticking to Tsuna.

"It does sound like it could be fun." Tsuna says begrudgingly, Shizuka stuck her tongue out at Gokudera. "If you don't want to go then no one is forcing you." Tsuna says soothingly, unaware of the fact that Reborn was pointing Leon in gun form at Gokudera. He was literally being forced, at gun point, to go along with Shizuka's plan. Reborn had attempted, multiple times, to get the ghost girl to interact with Tsuna's guardians. He was not going to have the hot tempered teen ruin this opportunity!

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"I did not sign up for giving kids a field trip." Shamal groans. "You're the only one that has enough knowledge of Mist flames to stabilize Shizuka's human form. And you do not want to see that girl when she's bored." Masahiro says, shivering when he recalled the time Shizuka set off a glitter bomb in Kyoya's office. He made the mistake of mixing his laundry with his brother's and his clothes had purple glitter on them for weeks.

It was strange going out of town in a van, Namimori was so small that the residents were used to being in walking distance of everything. Nana didn't even own a car. Gokudera, Tsuna and Yamamoto were in the back seats. Somehow Ryohei heard about their trip and decided to tag along, talking Shizuka's ears off without noticing her attempt to become one with her seat. "I didn't know my little bro has a sister. I'm Ryohei, extremely nice to meet you!" He says with a bright grin.

This is it, I'm going to pass on to the after life during this car ride. Shizuka thought. It wasn't really Ryohei's fault that he radiated Sun flames and that Shizuka felt like a vampire being burned. Shamal glanced back at the two with a thoughtful expression. "Masahiro, you mind switching places with the dumb athlete?" Shizuka looked relieved, maybe she'd let the man wander off to flirt with women after all. If only his observational skills were that sharp when it came to determining whether a woman was uncomfortable being flirted with.

Underneath one of the seats was Reborn, if Shizuka wasn't the one to suggest the trip she would've been as paranoid as Tsuna. Especially since he was wearing a wet suit and his spiky black hair wasn't in his fedora for once. Now that she thought about it, it was strange that she found that flier on the table. I wonder where it came from? Shizuka thought as the van pulled over.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Watching the van from the air was a small drone, tracking their progress. Verde sighed, it wasn't like him to get so hands on in his research. Especially using the same methods as Reborn. The plan was to isolate the group and find out what was behind the anomaly his thermal imaging sensors were picking up on. He was also curious to see what got Shamal to stick around in such a boring town, the man tended to drift like a Cloud. The van stopped and there was movement, Verde took the chance to see the van's inhabitants.

He was already familiar with the Vongola heir and his guardians, but there were two people that he hadn't seen before. There was a man that had an uncanny resemblance to Fon before he was cursed and there was a girl that had a strong resemblance to the Decimo. He switched to the thermal imaging, smirking when her silhouette matched that of the anomaly he discovered. The observational stage was almost complete, soon he would move to the experimental stage.

Shizuka almost ran gut first into one of the turnstile, too impatient to place her ticket in like the rest of the visitors. "You can't just faze through it, there are people here!" Tsuna hissed, Shizuka pouted. "Kill joy." She mutters, forced to wait patiently in line with everyone else. Underneath Reborn's suit, his yellow pacifier started to glow. "Hey, didn't it do that on Mafia Island?" Shizuka asks curiously. "Nope, we are here to have a FUN and RELAXING trip." Tsuna growled, one of his eyes twitching. Everyone started to back away from the irritated brunet, even Reborn.

"Alright big brother Ryohei, no breaking the glass to fight sharks. Or whales. Or any fish behind the glass." Tsuna says, remembering when the teen tried fighting all the predators in the zoo. Tsuna had no idea how the hell Reborn did it, but he was in one of the tanks riding on a shark. The visitors all thought that it was part of an act and cheered. Shizuka and Tsuna deadpanned. "At least with him in there, he can't mess with us in the tunnel." Shizuka says optimistically.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"I wonder how dad would feel about adding shark fin soup to our menu." Yamamoto comments. "Wait, a soup just with the fins? What do they do? Fish the sharks out of the water, cut off a fin essential to swimming, and toss the poor bastard back in the ocean? It'd be like chopping off someone's leg and telling them to deal with it." Gokudera comments. "Can we not talk about eating the fish we're looking at?" Shizuka asks, a bit disturbed by the topic. "Shizuka, you laugh at horror movies. I don't think you're really one to talk."

Along with the fish surrounding them on all sides, there were also exhibits for little kids to touch starfish and other sea creatures. Shizuka picked up one of the starfish and turned it over. She saw a creepy looking mouth and bristles and immediately put it back. "Well that's going to haunt my nightmares for a week." She says bluntly. Shizuka eventually wandered away from their group to the manta rays, dunking her hand into the water to touch one. She was distracted by a child with green hair, standing beside her.

Shizuka sighed. "So you're another one of Reborn's colleagues. Please tell me you're not going to make a scene, my brother needs a chance to relax for once." She says, waving her hand through the water. Verde scoffed. "I am, but not by choice. I hate that pompous prick." Shizuka turned to Verde, raising an eyebrow. "That makes two of us. I'm Shizuka." She introduced, sticking out her hand. "Verde, also known as the second coming of DaVinci. And you're an anomaly." He says bluntly.

Shizuka blinked. "Huh, never been called that before. I'm a dying will ghost actually, apparently I was lucky enough to become a partial Sky." She states. "I can tell by the way your flames are reacting." He says bluntly, an eye twitching in annoyance. "Huh?" "Your flames are trying to draw me in." Shizuka blinked, then her jaw dropped. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me. It's like my own flames don't care what I think anymore." She complains.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Wait, is the hatred between you and Reborn mutual?" Shizuka asks curiously, an idea starting to form in her head. Verde had some sort of device out, showing readings of Shizuka's flame output. He hummed, memorizing the data he was reading. "You know what would really piss him off?" She asks with a mischievous grin, Verde looked up. "You can't be serious." He says bluntly, Shizuka shrugged. "You wanted to research an anomaly, right? I'll let you do whatever tests you want and in return you can help me get under Reborn's skin." She offers.

"I am a scientist, not a babysitter." Verde says bluntly. Shizuka huffed, crossing her arms. "You don't have to move here or anything. I'm just offering you a temporary place to stay whenever you feel like screwing with Reborn." She comments. "Why am I not surprised?" Reborn asks, at this point Shizuka wasn't fazed by his sudden appearances. Although she was wondering how he got dried off so quickly. "Because I'm usually vocal about how much I dislike you." She says bluntly.

Somehow they all managed to enjoy the aquarium without destroying the place, for once the gods seemed to take pity on Tsuna. "You think we should tell him this is the only peaceful day he'll ever have with Reborn involved?" Shamal asks Masahiro, the Hibari shrugged. "I think that's a given. There's a reason why mother decided to retire." He says bluntly.

 **Bonus: Did we forget something?**

"Alright, everyone in the van. I think we've pushed our luck enough for today." Shamal says, glancing at Verde. "Shizuka, what did you do?" Tsuna asks, Shizuka pouted. "I invited him to dinner, it's only polite! And he already gave his word that he wouldn't destroy anything." She states. "Of course, I'm not a barbarian like Reborn." Verde says bluntly, Shizuka snatched him off the ground when Leon started to morph into a gun. "He's not a cat!" Tsuna protests. "I never said he was."

The car ride, aside from the conversation between Tsuna and his friends, was oddly quiet. "Guys, did we forget something?" Tsuna asks, Shizuka faced forward and tried not to look at her brother. "I'm sure you're just imagining it Tsuna." She finally says. Thank god, without those Sun flames in the vehicle she could relax!

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Ryohei searched the entire parking lot but couldn't find the van. There was a note and some money left where the van had been.

 _ **Sorry if we forgot you, we couldn't find you in the aquarium. Left some money and directions for you to get home. Think of it as an excuse to train some more. -Shizuka**_

Ryohei sweat dropped. At least they left him something and this wasn't the first time he'd been left behind on a field trip.


	20. Another Stray

**A/N: The field trip almost went without incident, sorry Ryohei. At least he got money to call a cab but he probably ran home anyway. *shrugs* And for those of you wondering about Mukuro and Chrome? Here they are. Chrome gets a family and Mukuro gets a reality check.**

 **And huge thanks to TekoloKuautli for inspiring me to write this chapter. Hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Another Stray**

Tsuna nearly fell to the ground when Shizuka tackled him in a hug. "Gotta go out of town for a bit. See you later!" She yells, running as fast as she could. Tsuna looked at the trail of dust in confusion, wondering why she decided to leave. His question was answered when he saw Kyoya hot on her heels, the expression on his face a mixture of rage and embarrassment. He stopped in front of Tsuna for a moment. "Tell the tanuki to stay out of other people's bathrooms." He states before continuing to follow Shizuka's trail.

On one hand, Shizuka could say that it was the best prank she ever pulled. Unfortunately she saw a little too much of the violent prefect, leading to both teens being embarrassed. Of course her flames started acting up again, so now she couldn't go back to her flame form. Otherwise she would've haunted Tsuna for the day without any worries. If this chase had started two months ago she would've been exhausted on the ground. If she could just get out of the town limits, maybe Hibari would hesitate leaving Namimori.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Nagi sighed, clutching onto her only friend as she waited for the crosswalk to indicate it was safe to walk. There was a cloudy sheen to one of her eyes so she attempted to cover it with her hair since her parents refused to get her a medical eye patch. The only respite she had in her miserable life was Kuro, a black cat she found wandering around a week ago. She couldn't bring the cat into the house, her mother was allergic, so she would leave out food whenever she could. That cat probably had more to eat than she did.

The light was still red when she felt a sharp elbow to her back, causing her to stumble forward into traffic. Her eyes widened in horror as a car slammed on their brakes, Nagi's life flashing before her eyes. A hand grabbed her arm and she was yanked out of the way, the car blaring its horn as it passed. She was shaking and Kuro was glaring at their savior. "Are you alright?"

Shizuka tried to sooth the girl, noting how she cringed from any form of human contact. Her eyes narrowed, her brother had been like that before. She then glared at the crowd that had fallen into a hushed silence. "Well? Which one of you impatient bastards nearly got this girl run over?" She growled, cracking her knuckles. "I... I'm okay." Nagi says timidly. "There's no need to make such a fuss over me." Nagi continued, her eyes glued to the ground.

The light turned green and the crowd behind them just walked around the two girls, more concerned about getting home than the near accident. Shizuka scoffed in disgust. "And my brother wonders why I never felt sorry when I sent his bullies to the hospital. People are too wrapped up in themselves to care about others. I know I'm not good at the whole comforting thing-" She was interrupted when Nagi sobbed and hugged her, an annoyed cat between the girls.

Shizuka patted her on the back awkwardly, letting the girl cling to her like a lifeline. This was what she wished she could've done for Tsuna when they were younger and this girl reminded her of how broken Tsuna could have been. "Hey, how about I take you home?" Nagi's shaking grew worse, her grip on Shizuka tightening. Alright, so that was another red flag.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Thankfully Shizuka broke the hug so Kuro, Mukuro in a cat body, could breathe. She gave Nagi a reassuring smile. "I won't force you to go back. I've seen those type of eyes before, they're crying for help. I can take you somewhere you'll be safe. What do you say?" Shizuka asks gently, not used to being this nice to people outside her own circle. Nagi looked down at Kuro, an action that wasn't missed by Shizuka. The red eye the cat had was an indicator of who was currently possessed the feline but she was more concerned for Nagi.

 _"She is safe."_ Mukuro confirmed. As much as he hated the Sawadas for being a part of the mafia, there was a difference between them and Estraneo. Since they were raised civilians they actually had morals and protected their own. "Okay that... that sounds good." Nagi says, holding Shizuka's hand gingerly. Shizuka grinned, then she remembered that Kyoya still wanted to kill her. "Great. Meifeng will love having another girl in the house. And if you cause any trouble furball, you're going to regret it. Don't think I can't recognize the signs of possession." She says bluntly, getting a confused look from Nagi.

The moment they were nearing the outer limits of Namimori, Shizuka felt a shiver run down her spine. "The Hibari family is pretty friendly besides their youngest." At this Mukuro snorted. Shizuka rolled her eyes. "Hisoka is an officer so I'm sure he could pull some strings if anything." Nagi flinched and touched the side of her head. "And Mukuro... for what's it's worth I kind of understand why you snapped. Going through death multiple times can't be good for anyone's mental health."

Mukuro hissed. _"How would you understand anything? You've never experienced death!"_ Shizuka's eyes darkened. "Mukuro, I am dead. It's only when my flames turn all wonky that I can be somewhat human, and even then it's never when I want it. Fourteen years being forced to watch my brother suffer bullying and the effects of a seal. Even now I feel detached from the world. As humans we've all suffered in different ways, who is to say one person's pain is greater than anothers?"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

I swear, Tsuna's compassion is starting to rub off on me. I guess those psychology books I read came in handy. Shizuka thought, noting how Mukuro had calmed. She sighed, hating the tense atmosphere. There was a reason she was never serious. Being serious was boring. "Tanuki." Both Shizuka and Nagi flinched as Kyoya's eyes narrowed. "Look Kyoya, you can beat me up later. She needs somewhere safe to stay and I know you're not heartless." She states.

Kyoya noted how Nagi hid behind the tanuki and how she had a tired but determined glint in her eyes. "Hn." He pocketed his tonfa, surprising Shizuka. "You will be bitten later." He states, flaring his coat dramatically. Nagi looked confused, Shizuka chuckled. "It's your lucky day. Seems we're being escorted personally by the Demon Prefect himself." She says in amusement. "Tanuki." Kyoya growled, she shrugged.

To Shizuka's surprise Mr. Hibari, or Hisoka, was home. Thankfully the man looked like he got around to shaving his beard and his wild hair was trimmed. "Ah, Kyoya and his little girlfriend." Shizuka just stared at the ground awkwardly, Kyoya glared. "The tanuki brought a small animal with her." He states, Hisoka looked at the girl behind them.

Nagi was thin, and not in a healthy way. The way she tensed around strangers, especially one that was a cop, spoke volumes. "Mind telling me her name?" He asks, Shizuka smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was in such a rush it hadn't occurred to me." She admitted. "Nagi...Nagi Akiyama." She says quietly, Hisoka scowled. The neighbors of the Akiyama family had called social services multiple times but the charges against her parents never stuck. He heard one of his coworkers cursing lawyers under their breath.

"Alright Nagi, you can stay with us for now. I'll get this all sorted out." Hisoka says. He was reluctant to call his father for any assistance but he wasn't going to let her parents break the girl any further. Shizuka watched the man walk out of the room with a solemn expression. "Is he alright?" She asks, Meifeng sighed. "Don't worry about it, she'll be safe here. Masahiro will tell you eventually." "What does any of this have to do with Hiro?"

 **Bonus: The Prank**

"Why haven't I done a prank with feathers before? He constantly carries Hibird around with him." Shizuka mutters, smacking herself in the forehead. It seemed like the older teen was starting to develop a sixth sense for when she was going to prank him, much to her dismay.

There was only one place she knew of that everyone let their guard down in: The Bathroom. Her plan was simple, wait until he finished showering and then she'd dump a bucket of yellow and pink feathers on him. Nothing too complex, just dump and run. Of course her flames decided to ruin her fun, making her solid. She tripped over the bucket, bringing down the shower curtain as she fell.

Both teens stared at each other in stunned silence, their faces red. At this point Shizuka had to force herself not to look at the naked teen, throwing the bucket at his head and fleeing for her life.


	21. Taken

**A/N: To avoid any confusion, Fon is Meifeng's uncle and not a Hibari. Hisoka is an undercover cop and his father Satoshi is a yakuza boss. Masahiro is the eldest of the two brothers and next in line to take over Baku. I couldn't resist the urge to expand the Hibari family. Hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Taken**

It never occurred to Shizuka that both sides of Kyoya and Masahiro's family were related to the criminal world. The Akiyamas signed over custody of Nagi, now going by the name of Chrome Dokuro, looking visibly shaken. Mr. Akiyama's body was litered with bruises and he was wearing a neckbrace. It wasn't too difficult to see that the man had been roughed up, either to convince him to relinquish custody or in retaliation to their poor treatment of Chrome.

Masahiro deadpanned. "You had no idea I was a yakuza heir. Why am I not surprised?" Shizuka bristled. "In my defense I'm more worried about the mafia at this point. And wouldn't Kyoya be a better choice?" She asks. "Do you really think Kyoya wants an organization handed to him on a silver platter when he already has his own men?" Masahiro asks. "Good point."

Chrome was ecstatic to have a new home but was still wary of adults. So Shizuka stuck around for a few days, showing her around. Chrome especially liked the greenhouse, it was Masahiro's pride and joy. Shizuka noted that some of the plants were poisonous or toxic, mostly because Masahiro explained exactly what would happen if they were handled incorrectly. If they were that deadly then why did they look so pretty?

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Eventually they needed to visit a clothing store to replace Chrome's wardrobe. It creeped Shizuka out that they ran into Haru and Kyoko. If they weren't strictly civilian, Shizuka would've sworn the meet up was caused by Reborn. If Chrome didn't have a painful grip on her wrist she would've wandered off by now.

"We haven't seen you girls in town before. I'm Haru and this is my friend Kyoko!" Haru says cheerfully, Chrome smiled shyly. "I... I'm Chrome." She says softly. "I'm Shizuka, the person behind all the pranks on Hibari." Haru looked confused at the statement and Kyoko's eyes widened. "You're the one that covered him in glitter for an entire week?" She gasped.

Shizuka shrugged. "My brother Tsuna says I have no survival instincts. Honestly I just do stupid and dangerous stuff when I'm bored." She admits. "You're related to Tsuna?" Haru exclaims, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yeah, but my visits here are pretty sporadic. Want to join us?" Shizuka asks, trying not to look at a bald man and his companion staring at them. She spotted part of a tattoo near his wrist and guessed he was yakuza. Kyoko smiled. "Sure!"

To Shizuka's horror, Haru had strong armed her into trying on outfits as well. She had never been into anything remotely feminine, much to Shamal's despair. She was currently in a baby blue shirt and grey skirt, feeling uncomfortable with her legs being bare. Chrome looked just as uncomfortable in her black mini skirt and skull shirt. Haru squealed. "You two are just so adorable!"

This is torture. At least those two are helping her open up. Shizuka thought, noting how Chrome was starting to relax. Her only saving grace was when she overheard the girls planning to visit a cake shop. Unfortunately that was when the yakuza men decided to strike, Haru and Kyoko watching in horror as their new friends were shoved into a car against their will.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The fact that their kidnapping victims were being so cooperative was putting Ryota on edge. The boss wanted to meet the two strays his family took in, especially after hearing one was the Sky to his eldest grandson. The girl with an eye patch was shaking like a leaf and clinging onto the other girl. The Sky switched between comforting her friend and glaring into the back of his head. He had a feeling that she was like Meifeng when the woman was younger. Oh god he hoped not or he was dead!

Shizuka took a calming breath. While they could've knocked out the driver and escaped easily, she wanted to know who would go to such trouble. After all, she and Chrome were technically civilians. Also, she was already dead but she didn't want Chrome dying in a car accident. "As soon as we figure out who captured us and why I'll bust us out of here." She says reassuringly, trying to distract Chrome from the gun pointed at them from the passenger seat.

Crap, I was hoping it would just be a weak yakuza group like the one Gokudera and Yamamoto took down. Shizuka thought, staring at what could've passed as an office building. Not all yakuza were made of delinquents nowadays, some dabbled in the business sector as well. And this group looked very well off. The doors opened and both girls were yanked out of the car. Both men held their guns up to Shizuka and Chrome's backs. Come on guys, hurry up! I don't know if I can handle an entire yakuza group on my own! Shizuka thought, trying not to panic.

They were lead into what looked like a conference room, an old man with short grey hair and narrow grey eyes motioning them in. The dots connected in her head and Shizuka wanted to face palm. "You know, you could've just dropped by the house for a visit." She looked the man straight in the eyes, her own stare unblinking. The man chuckled. "I can see why my stepdaughter and grandsons would take in such lovely ladies as yourselves." He says in amusement.

Knowing the man was a Hibari wasn't enough to lower Shizuka or Chrome's guard. All they knew was that Hisoka was uneasy calling the man for help. And he was the most laid-back person in his family! "Let me guess: you found Chrome's file and have zilch on me." She says bluntly, crossing her arms. "Straight to the point I see. The only Shizuka in Namimori around your age would be one deceased Sawada Shizuka."

Shizuka just shrugged. "That's me, been dead as a door nail for fourteen years and counting. I'm a zombie!" She declares, making several men fall comedically to the ground.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Tsuna!" Haru slammed the door open, trying to catch her breath. Reborn jumped down from the coffee table, adjusting his hat. "What's wrong?" "Shi...Shizuka and Chrome...they were... taken." She pants. Tsuna hit his knee on the table as he stood, ignoring the pain. Shizuka had brought Chrome over once or twice, introducing her to everyone. She was a bit skittish but wonderful with kids. "Who took them?" Reborn demands.

"Two men in suits, I think they were yakuza. I hope they're alright." Haru says. "Do you think it's the group Gokudera and Yamamoto took down?" Tsuna asks, Reborn shook his head. "They wouldn't dare to kidnap Namimori citizens. I need to make a call." Reborn grumbles, turning Leon into a phone. Verde was going to hold this over his head for a long time.

Shizuka was mainly a Mist and infamous for wandering off to prank people when bored, so it wasn't much of a surprise that Verde had a tracking device that could lock onto her flame signature. It didn't matter how many degrees Reborn had, Verde still viewed himself as superior and having Reborn ask for his help was like music to his ears.

Verde was already turning on his laptop, scowling as everyone looked over him to see the screen. "I can not work with all of you breathing down my neck like a pack of animals. Move!" Verde snapped, his pet alligator Keiman snapping its jaws menacingly.

As Verde worked his magic, Reborn called the Hibari household to see if they knew anything. Masahiro had been the one to answer and sighed when Reborn told him the news. "They shouldn't be in any danger, it sounds like grandfather wants to show off. Why he couldn't call like a decent person is beyond me." Masahiro grumbled.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

It turned out they didn't have to worry, Chrome was drinking tea while Shizuka was being taught how to use a knife by a bemused bald man. She spotted Masahiro and waved enthusiastically. "Hey Hiro! Why didn't you tell us about Baku before? Satoshi and his subordinates are awesome!" Tsuna sighed. "I honestly don't know why I was worried." He mutters.

 **Just like Grandfather**

Growing up, Masahiro looked up to his grandfather. While Hisoka pursued justice with the law on his side, Satoshi completely ignored it to punish those the law couldn't reach. Masahiro could understand where his father was coming from, but there were just times that awful people could weasel out of anything with money or loop holes.

This became obvious when Masahiro had seen one of the wealthier students paying off the Disciplinary Committee to lessen their punishment for skipping classes. It was corruption on a minor scales but it was like a slap to the face. For every rule abiding cop like his father, there were several that only looked out for themselves.

In a subtle act of revenge, Masahiro would lace the student's food with laxatives, watching their faces pale before running to the bathroom. Kyoya's answer to corruption was much simpler, beat the crap out of the offenders until the thought of committing a crime terrified them. Hisoka was already despairing how much his youngest son was taking after his grandfather.


	22. Unwelcome Guests

**A/N: Finally, we've reached Iemitsu's homecoming. Too bad the only person to give him a warm reception will be Nana.** **Ghosts can hold grudges for a VERY long time.**

 **To Hati: Yeah, she is like a kid. And technically she doesn't have a tracker on her, Verde had a radar that can track down active flame users. With the data he's collecting on her, he's able to to recognize her flames at a glance.**

* * *

 **Unwelcome Guests**

The reception that Iemitsu received at home wasn't as warm as he expected. From what his agents had reported his wife had taken in three children, none of them were in the house when he arrived. Nana was talking to a girl that had a striking resemblance to his son, eating cake and chatting over tea. Whoever the girl was, she was radiating a mix of Mist and Sky flames. That solved the problem of finding Tsuna a Mist guardian at least.

Nana looked up and gave Iemitsu a bright smile. He returned the gesture, not noticing the dark scowl that Shizuka had. "I'm home sweetheart. And who's our guest?" Iemitsu asks, Nana smiled so brightly that Shizuka had to avert her gaze. The woman really was too good for Iemitsu. "This is Shizuka, you know, the friend that Tsuna wanted a phone to text with."

Iemitsu gave her a cheesy grin and Shizuka felt a shiver run down her spine. She watched enough people to know when a smile was genuine and when it was being used for manipulation. And she didn't trust the booze hound any further than she could throw him. Thankfully he hadn't gotten to any alcohol yet and the kids wouldn't be anywhere near him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tsuna's father."

Inwardly Shizuka fumed, what made that man think he had any right to be called a father? She could count the amount of times that Iemitsu visited on both hands. Of course, patricide is frowned upon so she faked a smile. "Oh? I've known Tsuna for quite a few years. He thought you were dead." She enjoyed the pained expression on the man's face. It wasn't anywhere near her idea of revenge but it was a start.

"And just how do you know my son?" Iemitsu asks, subtly trying to use his flames to coax her into cooperating. Shizuka glared, her own flames flared defensively. She stood from her chair abruptly, looking to Nana apologetically. "Sorry Sawada, I just remembered that mom wanted me to check in with her. Can we continue this later?" She asks. "Of course! And tell your sister she can visit whenever she likes." "I'll pass it on."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Daichi, does the temple sell any charms that ward off unwanted pests?" Shizuka asks irritably. "You mean bug repellant?" "No, I mean the human kind of pest!" She snapped, her flames reflecting her foul mood. "If the temple had something like that, we could actually afford renovations." Daichi comments, pointing to several holes in the wooden flooring.

Shizuka hummed in agreement, Daichi's rain flames calming her. "He's back, Nana's husband." She finally explained, fidgeting. Shizuka never liked the man, her opinion only worsened when she learned Iemitsu was part of the mafia. He also threw a terrified Tsuna into the air when he was a child and tried giving him sake. The man was more irresponsible than she was.

"Does he still have all his limbs?" Daichi asks. "Unfortunately." Shizuka grumbles. "If this is the first time he's visited in years, he probably has a reason." Daichi says thoughtfully, Shizuka's face paled. "We need to find Tsuna, fast!" She exclaims, dust trailing after her as she ran. He just sighed. That girl was always in a rush.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Damn it, you'd think the fact I'm related to one of the old geezer's guardians they'd ease up on trying to kill me." Natsumi growled. It wasn't like she had the real rings anyways. Honestly she was starting to think the mafia was filled with morons. She reached into her bag and, thinking she had nothing to lose, fired a shot from her flare gun at the bloodthirsty swordsman. It wasn't like she could use her flames out in the open, and weren't assassins supposed to dispose of their targets from the shadows?!

As Natsumi went around a corner, she ran face first into somone's stomach. "Are you alright Daichi? That looked like it hurt." A familiar voice chimed in, sounding concerned. The red head looked up to see a teen that towered over her and a girl beside him that had a striking resemblance to the Decimo candidate. There was nothing in the files about Iemitsu having more than one child, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Listen, I don't know you but I need to draw an assassin as far away from Tsunayoshi Sawada as possible." The girl froze, her eyes darkening. "Daichi, warn Reborn and the others to keep an eye out. I'll meet you back at the shrine."

"VOIII! Just give up the rings and I'll leave you in one piece!" Shizuka deadpanned. "He isn't very subtle is he?" Natsumi gave an exasperated sigh. "Unfortunately the rest of the Varia are just as crazy as him. Got a plan?" Natsumi asks, Shizuka grinned. "Yep, all we need is to find a Hibari. Clouds are always possessive bastards." She says, mentally going through Kyoya's patrolling routes. Shizuka grabbed Natsumi's hand, ignoring how she flinched at the contact.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Thanks to Shizuka's quick thinking, the loud swordsman never ran into Tsuna. He did, however, get beaten to a pulp by an enthusiastic Kyoya. "Explain tanuki." He demands, pointing his bloody tonfa at Shizuka. "Assassins that want to disrupt the peace. They should be worthy opponents, right?" Shizuka asks, Kyoya's eyes narrowed. "This won't make me forgive you for the bathroom incident." He says bluntly, Shizuka blushed. "It wasn't like I did it on purpose!" She squeaked. If she knew exactly how much Kyoya enjoyed watching her squirm, she would've hit the Cloud by now.

Shizuka sighed. "You might as well stay with-" "Absolutely not." Kyoya growled, Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "I believe the Hibari estate is Meifeng's property, not yours. It isn't like they'll purposely try to crowd you." Natsumi looked between the two and deadpanned. "Are you two an item or something?" There was an awkward silence. "Nope, he's just forced to put up with me since his family likes me." Shizuka comments. "I don't date tanukis." "Stop calling me that!"

 **Now I Remember!**

When Shizuka lead Natsumi through Namimori, the inventor wondered why the girl looked so familiar. When they approached the shrine, it finally dawned on her. "How the hell did you get a body Shizuka?!" Natsumi exclaims, Shizuka grinned. "I was wondering when you'd recognize me. I think Shamal and Verde would be able to explain better than I can." Shizuka admits, Natsumi's grip on her wrist had tightened. "You know Verde? Do you know how long Vongola has been trying to recruit him?"

Shizuka shrugged. "We both dislike Reborn and he wanted to examine a dying will ghost. Tsuna and I even started giving him ideas for inventions from the manga we've read. He's been embracing Japanese culture wholeheartedly." She snickers. The cursed man still refused to be her guardian but she'd wear him down eventually. Honestly she just wanted to scoop him into her arms and carry him like a doll.

"You just want someone to make your pranks more creative don't you?" Natsumi asks, sitting between Daichi and Shizuka. Being with her Sky and her fellow guardian was worth getting chased down by that sword obsessed moron. She then pulled at Shizuka's ear, making her yelp in pain. "If I see you putting yourself in danger like that again, I'm putting you in a containment field!"

"Psh, there's no way you have something like that." Shizuka says nervously, not liking the smirk on Natsumi's face. "You don't, right? Right?"


	23. Confrontation

**A/N: Sorry this is a bit late, I'm still getting over something. And I'm taking a week worth of antibiotics, ugh. Shizuka almost has a complete set of guardians with the exception of a stubborn Verde and a Sun. Then again I think Reborn has given her a phobia of them. And Shizuka actually uses her Sky flames for once.**

 **For anyone wondering where Natsumi came from, she was name dropped a few times in earlier chapters. Officially she works as an inventor for Vongola and is Coyote's granddaughter.**

 **To Hati: The answer to your question is sort of interesting. While Natsumi did meet Shizuka as a child, her visit only lasted a day or two. They kept in touch with letters or email but they weren't in the same country. She has to be near the person in order to draw on their flames and bond with them. The more guardians that provide her flames, the longer she can stay in a solid form. Tsuna's seal not only messed up his own flames, but Shizuka's as well.**

 **And someone asked for a list of Tsuna's and Shizuka's current guardians. Tsuna still has his canon guardians, so here's Shizuka's.**

 **Shizuka's Guardians**

 **Rain: Daichi Miyamoto (archery captain and shrine assistant)**

 **Storm: Natsumi (granddaughter of Coyote and inventor)**

 **Lightning: (eventually) Verde**

 **Cloud: Masahiro Hibari (Kyoya's older brother and heir to the Baku yakuza family)**

 **Mist: Shamal**

 **Sun: yet to be introduced**

* * *

 **Confrontation**

It was only a matter of time before the Varia found the Sawada household, it wasn't like Iemitsu had taken any precautions to hide his family. The closest thing to security was some traps that Reborn had set up. Xanxus didn't want to drag any civilians into the situation and had cursed Squalo out for waving his sword around like a moron. Squalo ended up having a minor concussion on top of the injuries he'd gotten from a territorial Cloud. It didn't make the decision to target Tsuna's youngest guardian the moral high ground but Lambo was born into a mafia family.

"Come on Verde, you don't have to be the actual Lighting guardian. Just a placeholder until Lambo gets older!" Shizuka exclaims, Verde's eyes narrowed. "I refuse. Instead of teaching the boy how to properly defend himself, you've been sheltering him too much. He is the weak link of the guardians." The Arcobalenco says bluntly, Shizuka winced. He did have a point, even if his delivery was harsh. Shizuka herself decided to be a placeholder as a Mist since she was still a Sky with her own guardians.

"Actually we could use that to our advantage and send some Mist constructs of Lambo around town. That way their forces would be all over instead of concentrated in one place." Natsumi suggests, getting tackled in a hug by Shizuka. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you!" She exclaimed. "How do you two even know each other anyways?" Tsuna asks. "I visited some relatives when I was a kid. She possessed one of my dolls as a prank." Natsumi says bluntly. "Ah, yes. And then the priest tried exorcising me and Daichi had to convince the man that I wasn't dangerous. We kept in contact through emails. Well, she and Daichi did." Shizuka says with a shrug.

"As amusing as that sounds, we need you to focus your mischief on the Varia." Reborn states, Shizuka gave him a mock salute. "I will make this my best haunting yet. Maybe I'll take over one of their men to cause some chaos as well, oh the possibilities!" Shizuka laughed. As long as it's focused on them and not us. Tsuna thought.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Mukuro was already instructing Chrome how to create realistic clones of Lambo while Shizuka had shed her human form, not wanting to waste too much energy. They also managed to "convince" Verde to use his drones to keep an eye on the town. "Since you're already here, you might as well pull your weight." Reborn comments, Verde scoffed. "And why should I help you?" Leon morphed into a gun and Keiman hissed. "If you don't I'll shoot your hands. I'd say that's good enough motivation." Shizuka looked to Verde with sympathy. "That's how he got us into this mess as well. He's an asshole." She says bluntly. "I can still hear you."

The first members of Varia that Shizuka ran across were a blond Storm and a baby similar to Reborn and Verde. "Well, this is going to be more difficult than I thought." She mumbled, from what she could tell Mists were similar to psychics. When the hooded baby turned towards her, Shizuka knew that it was aware of her presence. She changed their normal meal from a regular sushi platter to a dish resembling Bianchi's own poison cooking with an eerie purple color and the scent of rotting flesh.

"What the hell?!" Belpahngor exclaimed, Mammon scowled. "It seems one of the brat's guardians has already located us." Mammon states, tentacles wrapping around the teen. Shizuka just raised an eyebrow, setting the illusion on fire. "Aw, how cute. I would have thought you assassins would have learned your place after the swordsman's run in with Hibari. I love new targets." She says with a grin, teleporting them all out of the shop.

Shizuka dropped them off at the Hibari estate, it was the only place she could fight someone without provoking the wrath of Kyoya. The cats she had taken care of starting to gather, sensing her flames. "You guys forgot something very important: you're only the visiting team. Christ, I'm starting to pick up baseball terms. I don't even like the sport!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

By the time that Xanxus and his men had found a "defenseless" Lambo, Tsuna and his guardians were already on the scene. Xanxus turned to one of his subordinates. "Where's the Mist and Storm trash?" He demands. "They're both taking a nap right now. Turns out if you crank the harmony factor of Sky flames all the way up they act like Rain." Shizuka says with a grin, dropping the unconscious assassins on the ground. They were covered head to toe in scratches. Tsuna looked surprised. "Not what I asked for, but good job." Shizuka preened, going over to her brother and his friends.

Before Xanxus could shoot holes into Shizuka's body, Iemitsu intervened to the surprise of everyone. Shizuka was still glaring at the man, it looks could kill the man would have been dead several times over. "Shizuka, how about you check on the kids?" Tsuna suggests, she looked between Iemitsu and Tsuna. "But-" "He'll be fine, his guardians are here. You won't be needed until later." Reborn states. "You make me sound expendable." She grumbles, changing back to her flame self. She was a bit tired, she'd trust Tsuna to tell her what she missed tomorrow.

 **Taking the "Mad" Out of Mad Scientist**

Shizuka looked over Verde's shoulder, wondering what the scientist was building. Using materials that had a green glow to them was never a good sign, especially when Verde was wearing a hazmat suit. "Do I even want to know?" Shizuka asks, noting the bags under the Lightning's eyes and creepy fidgeting. "I'm creating a device that will kill Arcobalenco slowly and painfully." He says monotonously, a mad gleam to his eyes.

Reborn finally pushed Verde to his limit. Shizuka thought. "Wouldn't that affect you too?" She asks. "If it'll bring those bastards down with me, so be it." Worried for his mental and physical health, she cranked up the harmony factor of her flames until Verde passed out.

She then took out her phone, calling Reborn. "Hey, could you ease up on Verde? He was trying to build a doomsday device to kill all Arcobalenco since you guys are assholes. Except Fon, he's a precious little angel and you can't convince me otherwise. And maybe Skull." There was silence. "Also, do you know how to safely dispose of radioactive materials?"


	24. A Glimpse of Sunlight

**A/N: Finally, we get to meet Shizuka's future Sun! I had another character I could have used but they were almost a carbon copy of Reborn. *shivers* I think one of him is enough. And I figured if CEDEF have spice names then Cervello would use flowers, that's just my headcannon. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **A Glimpse of Sunlight**

A teen with long pink hair wandered around Namimori, trying to find the building where the Ring Battles would take place. Rosa's going to yell at me for getting lost again. She thought, a gloomy aura starting to surround her. Violet was a healer in training, meant to take care of any life threatening injuries during the battles. Most of the women in the Cervello organization were Mists, so she was the odd one out with Sun flames. There were other reasons she stuck out but this was one of the more obvious.

"Meow." Violet looked down at a black cat, unnerved by the intelligent look in its green eyes. It rubbed its body against her leg then stood in front of her, its tail twitching impatiently. "Does it... want me to follow it? Whatever, I don't think I could get lost more than I already am." She grumbles. If only she knew the kind of trouble the feline was leading her to, she would have been more hesitant to follow.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Shizuka yawned, deciding to relax outside with her many cats. Flames subconsciously leaked from her flame form, the cats around her purring in content. "How long are you going to stay in that cat body Mukuro? You need to visit your real body every once in a while before your soul detaches itself completely." Shizuka comments, Mukuro growled. _"How would you like to be put in a sensory deprivation tank?"_ Mukuro demands, Shizuka deadpanned. "Sorry for not being sympathetic to the guy that wanted to possess my big brother's body to destroy the mafia. But even I wouldn't want my worst enemy becoming a wandering spirit." She says bluntly.

Mukuro scoffed. _"It's hard to believe that you would care for anyone outside your family."_ Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "Chrome seems to like you, and she was skittish around everyone. So you have to have some redeeming qualities. It's difficult for people to escape death unscathed, let alone multiple. Hell, why didn't you just plead insanity due to all the horrific experiments that Estraneo did?" Mukuro's tail twitched. _"You're assuming that the Vendice are fair. They're far worse than the mafia they police."_ "I know, they're the demons of the mafia that no one has the guts to stand up to." Shizuka comments.

"You were leading me to a Sky?!" Shizuka looked up, the other cats glancing at the pink haired teen curiously. Kuro didn't look bothered at all, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Well, guess that means you're part of the mafia then. It seems collecting strays isn't limited to cats anymore." Shizuka grumbles. Kuro walked smugly to Shizuka, looking at her expectantly. "For such a lazy cat you're as crafty as Mukuro. That's kind of terrifying." She comments, standing to her feet.

Violet didn't know what to think of the person she was lead to. Her body was primarily made of indigo and orange flames, blue eyes glinting with amusement. "I'm Shizuka, and yes I am a Sky. My... circumstances put me in a very unique position. And you are?" She asks. _"You're going for a full set."_ Mukuro says bluntly, Shizuka ignored him. It wasn't something she'd planned but she noticed that every time she welcomed a new guardian she felt stronger. Before she could only stay in a human form for a couple minutes, now she could keep the form for hours when needed. She could actually lead a somewhat normal life at this point but she still wanted more.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Where did Shizuka run off to this time? We're supposed to walk to the school together aren't we?" Tsuna asks, Reborn deadpanned. "Did you remember to tell her?" Tsuna froze, it may have slipped his mind that Shizuka wasn't there when the Cervello informed them where the Ring Battles would be. Yamamoto just laughed. "She'll find us eventually. It's like she has a Tsuna detector or something." The baseball player joked. Gokudera was already writing it down in his notebook, Tsuna was positive that there was an entire section with observations on his sister. If he didn't know the interest was only scientific Tsuna would've found it very creepy.

Shizuka did eventually arrive at the school, another girl trailing behind her. She had a wide grin, something that unnerved Tsuna greatly. The last time she had that expression she had her cat army idea. "Shizuka? Why is one of the Cervello accompanying you?" Reborn asks, Shizuka just shrugged. "Violet got lost so they asked me for directions. I might a ghost but I don't have Vongola intuition. You need to tell me about these sort of things." She says, Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm used to you being in the background."

Unlike the rest of the Cervello, Violet was unusually skittish. One of the older members spotted Violet and sighed. "There you are Violet. Honestly you need to stop wandering off." She scolds. "Sorry, please don't tell my sister!" Violet squeaked. "The first battle will be between the Suns guardians. Please follow us." The woman says, ignoring Violet's plea. Shizuka just patted her on the shoulder, which was strange since Shizuka usually avoided Sun users like a plague. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

The Sun battle would take place in a steel cage, a subtle nod to Ryohei and Lussuria's fighting styles. "Shizuka, you should extremely join the cheering circle!" Ryohei exclaims, Shizuka shivered. "No thanks. Nothing against you but I think I'd die, permanently." She says bluntly. Viper and Belphangor were both giving her dark looks and it dawned on her that if she wasn't one of the participants in the ring battles they would have attacked her by now. She clutched at her half of the Mist ring, wanting to hide behind one of her guardians. Unfortunately she was only there as a Mist, not as a Sky.

"Ryohei, fight!" The guardians shouted in unison, Ryohei walking confidentially into the ring. "There is to be no outside interference in the ring battle. The winner will be the guardian with both halves of the ring." The Cervello acting as the referee announced as they turned on a dozen spot lights. Even the guardians outside of the ring could feel the intense heat they were radiating. "Hey, that guy is wearing shades! How is that fair?" Shizuka demands. The battle involved intense light and their Sun just happened to wear shades? Something about this situation didn't seem right.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

In a fight between a teenage boxer and an assassin trained in Muay Thai, a person would think the victor would be the assassin. It would be a logical conclusion to come to if the teen in question wasn't Ryohei Sasagawa. While he was no longer constantly radiating Sun flames, his were still the strongest of the guardians. That still hadn't prepared any of them for the Maximum Canon, a move that looked like it was taken straight from an anime.

The attack destroyed the spotlights and one of Lussuria's advantages. Colonello had also dropped by to watch the fight, being carried by a falcon. "Honestly, I've given up on anything mafia related being normal." Tsuna says dryly. "At least no one is eyeing you like a predator. I wouldn't put it past their Mist to try taking me out before our battle." Shizuka says, shivering. Even with the playing field now even, Lussuria still had an advantage of being more experienced.

Their salvation would come in the form of Iemitsu leading Ryohei's sister to the ring, solidifying Ryohei's resolve to fight to protect. Shizuka let out a sigh of relief, they were off to a good start. Violet went to check on Lussuria, only to be stopped by a warning shot from the Gola Mosca. "What the hell? The kid just wants to help!" Shizuka exclaims, Squalo sneered. "The Varia look out for their own brat." Shizuka stepped forward, only to be held back by Tsuna. "Just... let it go Shizuka." He says quietly, eyes hidden by his hair. He was just as disturbed by the uncaring display as his sister was. A shiver ran down the sibling's spines at the Cervello's next announcement. "Tomorrow evening's battle will be between the Lightning guardians."

* * *

 **Mischievous Felines**

Shizuka had so many cats in her army, no one bothered to learn all the names she had given them. They all had individual personalities, some more mischievous or lazy than the others. At the last count, there were twenty felines and a very confused dog under her command.

Kuro, a black cat, was often in charge. He was the one that Shizuka doted on the most since the cat reminded her of someone, not that she would ever admit who. When he wasn't napping Kuro was one of the more active felines, instinctively knowing when their keeper needed something. If anyone took a closer look, they would notice the faint trace of Mist flames that the cat had.

Mister Mittens was more prim and proper but wouldn't hesitate to claw someone's eyes out. The cat would also constantly challenge Kuro for supremacy, only for Shizuka to disrupt the cat fight with a flare of her flames. Mittens would bristle whenever Shizuka would coo over them being "friends." Honestly, if it wasn't for the food and relaxing presence he would have scratched the stupid human.

Wisp tended to come and go, preferring to wander around Namimori. She knew the town like the back of her paws, from the residents to the best places to find food. She also had an odd friendship with Bruce and would claw at anyone that would pick on the dog. She was also an attention hog, making Shizuka stop whatever prank she was planning to play with her.

And Bruce... wasn't the brightest dog. The bulldog had been raised by cats and thought that he was one. Shizuka sometimes liked to poke at the dog's wrinkles and mess with his jowls. As long as she gave him a treat and a belly rub he'd endure almost anything with a happy expression.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"You know, as long as Mukuro is a cat I don't think he'll be a problem." Shizuka says, watching the cat the Mist inhabited relaxing under her flame's influence. "No, no way Shizuka. He tried to kill me, there's no way I'd want him as my Mist!" Tsuna yelped, Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "So? Maybe a taste of a normal life will calm him down. I'll still act as the Mist representative during the ring battles." Shizuka says reassuringly.

"It would be cruel to leave him in mafia prison." Tsuna eventually agreed, Shizuka clapped. "Perfect! How about we build an insanity case to get him released from Vendicare?" "Are you insane?!"


	25. A Shocking Conclusion!

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took longer than usual. It's like the story was aware that it's close to being completed and decided not to cooperate. I was also torn on whether or not to go with the canon ending of the Lightning battle. I decided to go with a more... comedic ending. Hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **A Shocking Conclusion!**

"We are not building a five year old a mech suit. Not only do we not have the time or resources, think of the destruction that brat could cause!" Verde exclaims, Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "I don't see a downside to this." She says bluntly. "Couldn't you just make a mist clone like you guys did earlier?" Tsuna asks, Reborn hit Tsuna in the head with a mallet.

"Their mist would easily see through the ruse and we would be forfeiting the Lightning ring. The kid is on his own." They all watched as Lambo and I-Pin played extreme tag in the yard, using a mixture of grenades and gyoza fist. The stench of garlic wafted towards the group, Tsuna started to gag and covered his nose. Verde and Reborn were both wearing gas masks. "For once I'm glad I have no sense of smell." Shizuka comments.

"If you're that concerned about the brat, just have him use the bazooka on himself. He'll have more experience and training under his belt. That is if you two have stopped babying him in the future." Verde says pointedly. "That's only a five minute window." Reborn retorts. "Note to self: give future Lambo something more subtle to protect himself. If I'm still around then." Shizuka thought aloud.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

That night there was a downpour, the participants all on edge. Shizuka was especially cautious when she realized that one of the Varia had attempted to poison her cats. While she couldn't go after the saboteurs herself without being disqualified, Meifeng had gotten her message across quite clearly. Mess with the Mist and face the wrath of a violent Cloud. Shizuka had practically begged Masahiro to escort her to Namimori Middle before her nerves would dissipate.

"This is a mafia matter, heir of Baku." One of the Cervello warned, Masahiro deadpanned. "One of those Varia idiots was targeting someone under our protection. Try enforcing the rules on your own people." He retorts, killing intent radiating from the Cloud. Shizuka grinned from behind Masahiro, sticking her tongue out at Mammon. Take that! I have my own bloodthirsty friends! She wanted to taunt. Tsuna was just glad the Hibari was on their side. Someone cleared their throat and they turned to see Violet fidgeting nervously. "He does have a point. We Cervello need to be fair and unbiased in these battles."

"It seems that your sister has gained us an ally in the Cervello." Reborn says thoughtfully. "Oh? And are you their Cloud guardian?" Belphangor asks with a grin, combating the killing intent with his own blood lust. Shizuka's grip on Masahiro's arm tightened as she glared at the blond. "I already have a Sky. My baby brother could destroy that metal monstrosity himself." There was a brief moment of silence before Shizuka started to snicker. "What? How often do you hear Kyoya called a baby anything?" She asks, not understanding why everyone was staring at her.

Lightning flashed in the background, bringing with it the distant rumble of thunder. Tsuna took Lambo aside for a moment. "You don't have to do this Lambo, we can just make up for the loss later." Lambo shook his head. "Lambo wants to help!" The toddler declares, skipping into the ring. "I really hope his future self knows what he's doing." Shizuka comments, seeing Lambo as a teen didn't inspire much confidence.

Shizuka thought her brother was going to have a heart attack when Lambo got struck by lightning the first time. The toddler had a few singe marks on his outfit but otherwise looked unharmed. "To-ler-ate." The toddler sniffed, taking his infamous bazooka and using it on himself. Teenage Lambo looked annoyed when he saw where and when he was. He sighed. "It isn't like I didn't see this coming." He says with a bored tone. "They just substituted one of their guardians! That has to be a violation of some kind!" Squalo protests.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The Cervello women exchanged a look. "It is still the same person, we will allow it. Continue." Squalo grit his teeth in the background and silently seethed. "It doesn't matter who my opponent is, I shall win the lightning ring for the boss!" Leviathan exclaims, charging at Lambo. The teen yawned, looking bored. "I remember this, you're the idiot I had to fight ten years ago. Might as well put that Christmas gift I got from big sister to good use." He states, rummaging through his pockets for something.

Everyone looked to Shizuka for an explanation but even the ghost looked baffled. "Don't look at me, ask future me instead." She states. Just as Leviathan was within striking range, Lambo took out a taser and shocked Leviathan. The man's limbs all spasmed before the man began to fall to the ground. "Timber!" Shizuka yelled in the background, earning her some glares in her direction. Lambo snatched the ring half off of Leviathan's neck, giving everyone a lazy peace sign.

"D-Did that just happen?" Shizuka asks, just as stunned as the people around her. "You gave him a taser?" Tsuna asked, Shizuka shrugged. "What? It's not like it's illegal like grenades and a bazooka. Plus he's a lightning guardian, I think using electricity is a given." "Big sister said she got Verde to upgrade it." Teen Lambo says without prompting, causing Tsuna to panic. "Quick, someone check that guy's pulse. He might be dead!"

Another minute passed and the toddler Lambo returned, looking confused at the scene that greeted him. Tsuna looked like he was hyperventilating while Violet checked Leviathan's vitals. "He won't be waking up for a while but he'll live." Violet reported, Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. "Did Lambo win?" The toddler asks, Shizuka smiled and patted his afro. "Yep, you're not half bad in the future." "Yay! Lambo won!" Lambo cheered. "Hey Lambo, what did you do in those five minutes?" Yamamoto asks curiously.

Lambo gave the baseball player a smug look. "Lambo isn't telling." "There's icing on your nose." Shizuka comments, the toddler quickly went to wipe it away. His hand came away from his face, clean. "You were eating sweets, I knew it!" She exclaims. "Lambo isn't sharing!"

* * *

 **Glimpse Into the Future**

When the pink smoke dissipated, Lambo found himself in an office. Future Tsuna and his guardians were sitting in what appeared to be a meeting, all wearing sharp suits. "I was wondering when you were going to show up again." Tsuna says in exasperation. The last time the toddler had appeared they were in the middle of fending off the Millifiore, their current leader was trying to rope Verde into his scheme to wipe out Vongola. When Shizuka heard about this, the white haired man had a territorial Sky on his ass. This meeting was about what they should do about the new group.

"I think Kyoko said she was making cupcakes today. Do you remember where the kitchen is?" Tsuna asks, Lambo nodded. He and his guardians all sighed in relief as the toddler walked out of the room. "I almost feel sorry for the woman." Gokudera says, taking a long drag of his cigarette. Tsuna frowned. "Could you please put that out? Last meeting you set some of my paperwork on fire." Gokudera smiled sheepishly, Mukuro snickered. "Oh shut it pineapple head!"

Lambo skipped into the kitchen, drooling at the thought of having Kyoko's baking once again. There was a woman with shoulder length brown hair wearing an apron, she gave Lambo a smile. "Lambo, how did I know you'd show up as soon as the cupcakes were done?" Kyoko teased. There was another woman in the kitchen, sitting on the edge of a table. "Just when I thought I wouldn't have to share." She huffed, Kyoko chuckled. "I doubt you could eat two dozen cupcakes by yourself Shizuka."

Lambo blinked, usually he couldn't see Shizuka. "Was your death cured?" The toddler asks curiously, Shizuka started to laugh. "Let's not get into any spoilers kid." She says with a wink.


	26. Stand Together

**A/N: I'll admit, I was stuck on how to write this chapter and rewrote it twice. Special thanks to foxchick1 for getting me out of my writer's block long enough to finish this chapter. Also has a brief nod to Yu Yu Hakusho, one of the first anime I watched besides DBZ. Happy holidays everyone, and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Stand Together**

"Shizuka, I swear if you keep looking over my shoulder I will give Keiman permission to attack whenever you're solid." Verde growls, Shizuka pouted. "But I'm bored! Everyone has gone off for training, including my brother." She complains, eyeing the crocodile warily. Kyoya, much to her annoyance, barely reacted to any of the pranks she tried that day. He'd only give her an annoyed look and had the Disciplinary Committee clean up the mess she made. Chrome was invited to the movies by the girls and Meifeng was visiting one of her relatives.

"Go bother your other guardians. Shouldn't you be training as well?" Verde asks, Shizuka sighed. "It's a Mist battle, all I can really do is meditate and hope for the best. I'm entirely made of flames so it isn't like I need any practice using them." And Meifeng wasn't in town so training with the woman was out of the question. "I really should have asked for Masahiro for his number." Shizuka grumbles. "While you're out, you might as well test this out." Verde says, handing her what looked like a compact mirror. Shizuka grinned. "Told you manga was a good source of inspiration."

Verde raised an eyebrow. "Noted. And get some more ramen while you're out." Shizuka sighed. How an Arcobalenco seemed to survive on just cups of ramen and coffee was a mystery. Not that she could cook either. All the ingredients usually caught fire whenever she made an attempt. It was a miracle she hadn't burned the house down. "Or you could just visit okaa-san and get some real food." She says bluntly, Verde scowled. "Not while that hitman is still in the house."

 **XoXoXoXo**

It wasn't often that Shizuka wandered the streets of Namimori by herself, fifteen years of exploring meant that she knew the place like the back of her hand. Among the Namimori residents were cloaked foreigners. "Christ, no wonder Kyoya didn't want to play. It's like a foreign infestation." Shizuka shivers. As blood thirsty as Kyoya was, there was no way that his men could chase them all out without disrupting the peace and putting it's residents in danger.

Shizuka was surprised to see Xanxus of all people walking around town. She followed at a distance, unsure if the intimidating Sky could sense her. Not surprisingly he had gone to a liquor store for… sake? She thought he'd go for something more familiar since he was Italian, it wasn't like they didn't sell wine or beer. The thought of the man daintily sipping a glass of wine made her snicker. Crimson eyes narrowed, looking in the direction Shizuka was in.

She froze, wondering if Tsuna's flames triggered her into turning solid against her will. "Come out trash, I know you're there." Xanxus states, Shizuka gulped. The Italian watched as the air distorted from a concentrated amount of flames, revealing Tsunayoshi's Mist guardian. "Relax, if I attacked you outside of the battles I'd be disqualified." He says bluntly, Shizuka scowled. "That didn't stop your men from trying to poison my cats." She retorted. "And you attacked my Storm and Mist. What did you expect from a group of assassins?"

Shizuka deadpanned. "They have the same maturity level as I do, and I have the impulse control of a child." She says bluntly. It was strange, talking to someone that probably wanted to kill her family and not fleeing in terror. At least with Kyoya she knew that he didn't want her head on a pike. "Why do you think I drink?" Xanxus says dryly, she eyed the bags. "If you want to die of liver failure instead of more violent means then go ahead. To each their own death I guess." She grumbled.

"So when was that moron going to mention the brat isn't his only child?" Xanxus asks bluntly, Shizuka laughed. "Wondered when someone would notice. Technically speaking I don't exist, therefore I have no claim to Vongola. Not that I'd want it, I like the Baku." She admits. All the Hibari treated her like family and unlike her brother in their younger years they could look after themselves. It was nice, being able to run to someone when she got in way over her head.

Xanxus raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty fucking obvious, you don't mesh with your fellow elements at all." The compact in her pocket rang and she fished it out of her pocket, seeing a disheveled Verde on the screen. "What is taking you so long to get ramen? Are you that incompetent?" Shizuka winced. "Come on, we both know that's the lack of sleep and hunger talking. For the love of god, take a nap or something!" Shizuka orders.

Shizuka and Xanxus both heard the sound of tires squealing, Shizuka recognized one of them as a Baku member. Masahiro wasn't kidding when he declared me to be under Baku protection. Shizuka thought, at least now she didn't have to wander around the city to find the older Hibari. "I guess I'll see you during the Storm battle then?" Xanxus scoffed, eyeing the suited that glared at him. "Whatever trash."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The ride to Baku headquarters was tense and awkward, Shizuka couldn't help feeling touched at the concern they had for her safety. Then again she was the Sky of their next leader and her death would be… a disaster to put it mildly. The headquarters wasn't too far from Namimori, being located in Kokuyo. Compared to the quaint atmosphere of Namimori, it was more like a city than a town or village.

"I am well aware that Namimori is my brother's territory but he isn't experienced enough to drive out a group of assassins without casualties." A low voice says irritably, another person sighed. "It's your call Masahiro. You have the safety of your Sky to consider as well." A gruff voice states.

One of the men knocked on the door. "We've retrieved Miss Sawada." He reports, there was a loud creak from the other side of the door. "Well done, you may go back to your posts. We need to speak to Shizuka for a moment." Satoshi states matter-of-factly. "Understood." The men said in unison, leaving Shizuka to walk into the room by herself. She opened the door to what looked like an office with a large mahogany desk, black leather chair and a leather couch to match. Shizuka squirmed when both Hibari men looked at her. "So what's going on?"

"The Varia have encroached on Hibari territory. As you've probably seen, this would put any Cloud on edge." Satoshi states, Shizuka nodded in agreement. "We are well aware that Reborn will likely recruit Kyoya into being the Cloud guardian for the Ring battle, which is why Masahiro and our men will ensure that things don't get out of hand."

Shizuka winced. "I knew there was something I forgot to tell him." The compact in her pocket trilled and Shizuka facepalmed. "I forgot the mad scientist demanded a ramen run. You mind if I go to the store real quick? I don't want to be eaten by a crocodile."

As expected, Kyoya was furious that the Varia being in town was technically the Sawada sibling's fault and tried biting Shizuka to death. Only Masahiro's presence stopped the situation from further escalation. "Don't take your anger out on the Sawada's, they're only the catalysts. If the hitman hasn't already mentioned it, Tsunayoshi needs a Cloud guardian." Masahiro says, blocking a tonfa strike. "And?" Kyoya asks cooly. "If things take a turn for the worse, you can go after their leader. He looks tough." Shizuka added helpfully.

Kyoya appeared to think this over. "Very well carnivore, tanuki. I'll play along." Shizuka glared. "I am not a raccoon dog!" She snapped. Masahiro noticed Kyoya's smirk as Shizuka silently fumed. I wonder if either of them recognize that Kyoya gave her a term of endearment. Masahiro thought in amusement.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

When the Varia and Tsuna's friends arrived at the school, they were not expecting turbines to be in the classrooms. "Kyoya is going to kill you guys if you damage the school. I'm surprised he hasn't shown up yet." Shizuka comments. "Maybe he's a deep sleeper." Yamamoto suggests, Tsuna deadpanned. "I can attest to how not true that is. I had cracked ribs to prove it."

"Shizuka, you've run into the Storm and Mist before. Anything I should know about?" Gokudera asks, Shizuka thought for a moment. "He went psycho when one of the cats drew blood, and he uses knives. He also bragged about being a fighting genius so don't let down your guard." Shizuka advised. He was eerily similar to Shizuka before her brother had gotten her to stop attacking students.

The challenge for both Storms was to navigate the classrooms and retrieve the other half of the ring before five minutes were up, activating bombs that were planted in the building. "Jyuudaime, does Hibari know that he's taking part in the Ring battle?" Gokudera asks nervously. "Honestly, I was terrified he'd bite me to death if I asked." Tsuna says sheepishly, Reborn sighed.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The match between a reckless dynamite user and a psychopath with knives went about as well as expected. If Masahiro hadn't been there to restrain his brother, his younger brother would have attacked the Storms. The fact that Gokudera lost didn't raise morale either. "Which battle is up next?" Shizuka asks, hoping it was Cloud. Kyoya looked ready to commit a murder. "The next battle will be between Rain guardians." One of the Cervello representatives answered.

Shizuka groaned. "Great, it's taking forever to get to Kyoya and me. I just want to get this over with." She grumbles. Violet was already tending to Gokudera's wounds, healing the various cuts scattered on his body. Thankfully none of them were life threatening. "You'll still feel fatigued but that's normal. Make sure to get some rest." The Sun orders, Gokudera scowled.

"Don't worry, we'll duct tape him to his mattress if we need to." Shizuka quips. "Like hell you will!" Gokudera snapped, Tsuna gave him a concerned look. "You do look tired Gokudera. A nap wouldn't hurt would it?" He asks. "Of course not Jyuudaime! I will go straight to sleep!" He exclaims, shocking everyone by immediately closing his eyes and doing just that. "Anyone feel like carrying sleeping beauty to his apartment?" Shizuka asks dryly.

* * *

 **Future Business Ventures with Shizuka and Verde**

Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "Let me see if I heard you correctly. You want ME to help come up with more invention ideas because you can't be bothered to read manga." Seeing the taser Lambo in the future had been given, she would admit it would be pretty cool to see other "innocent" objects turned into potentially lethal weapons. "As long as you help me find new ways to prank Kyoya. He's become jaded to them." She says bluntly.

One of their ideas was inspired by one of Shizuka's cats, Kuro. "Shizuka, does that feline have dying will flames?" Verde demands, she scooped the black cat into her arms protectively. "Maybe. He is constantly around me, maybe my flames latched onto him." She says with a shrug, scratching Kuro's ears. The cat eyed Verde warily, unnerved by the gleam in his eyes. "Give me the feline." Verde says bluntly, Shizuka and Kuro bristled. "No way am I letting you experiment on Kuro. You can do whatever weird experiments you want on me but I draw the line at the cats." She says stubbornly.

Kuro refused to be experimented on without a fight and Shizuka made things more difficult by creating copies of the original feline with her flames. So when Reborn went to extort another invention from Verde, he was greeted by the sight of his fellow Arcobalenco fending off a swarm of black cats. Keiman was swatting them away with its tail, looking annoyed. Reborn pinched the bridge of his nose. "He isn't trying to make another invention that will kill us all is he?"

"Just give me the damn cat!" The scientist yells irritably.

"You are not touching my babies!" Shizuka shrieked.

"They're just animals!" Verde snapped.

"How about I make Keiman into leather boots then!" Shizuka retorts.

I'll just get it later. Reborn thought, not wanting to deal with chaos he didn't have a hand in creating.


End file.
